Digiball Z: THE MOVIE!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Happens 3 months after DBZ: The seven Destiny stones have unleashed Seven evil Digimon identical to the Band of Seven from Inuyasha. Now, unprepared, the team must gather up all their training to save the Digital world from death.
1. Five Seconds

**CHAPTER ONE**

Three Months had passed since Davis destroyed Cell-Myotismon with his powers of the mighty Goku.

Well, okay, it wasn't really Goku's power, but it was very much like him. Thanks to the Digieggs of Courage Friendship and Miracles Davis had collected.

Each egg contained a hidden power waiting to be unleashed, the more eggs you had, the stronger you'd be.

As for Veemon, his trusty sidekick who could Sprit Digivolve into _Angel-Veemon_, a Times-10 Mega level Digimon. He assisted Davis in their new found pastime.

Davis now had a job with the International police force, and he flew around the city at night looking for criminals to bust up, and they payment he received really helped him.

Ever since Davis' father had died, there was a time when he, his mother, and Sister Jun, had been living on very hard times. Payments rapidly increasing, jobs not showing enough welfare…

But now that was all behind them. Davis' Mother finally got a well paid office job for global warming. Jun had finally gotten all the Medical experience she needed and received her doctorate that month.

Now she was head of the staff at the hospital, and made quite a lot of money for every person in need she helped.

Davis did anticipate that it would be tempting to use his powers to maybe get into showbiz and then he could make all the money in the world to support his family…

But that wouldn't be fair!

Davis prayed for his powers to be awakened, and swore on the soul of his dead father, he'd only use them in times of great need.

So showbiz was out of the question. He was a crime fighter now. "Got to avenge my dad!" he said to himself.

He didn't really enjoy having to do all this by himself, but he was relieved that it wasn't going to last much longer.

The others had their Powers awakened when Davis made a wish to the great Shenmon, and over the months he taught them how to use their powers wisely.

Soon they'd be ready come with him on their first ever mission, but for now, Davis, and Angel-Veemon were out stopping a bunch of crazed thugs robbing an armored car filled with gold.

The cops were tied up and striped of their guns, "Come on, lets move it!" the leader cried to his boys.

Suddenly, a Small blast of Energy came from out of nowhere and shot his gun right out of his hand! "Hey, what the--!"

He turned and saw a normal teenaged boy with golden blonde hair. "Isn't it past your curfew?" Davis mocked.

"Super Saiyan, Angel Veemon!" the Leader cried out loud. He began firing his gun like crazy but none of his bullets even scratched Davis.

"What's the matter… you flunk out of lazy school!" Angel-Veemon mocked. The Leader ordered all his men to get up and attack, but if they had only watched Dragon ball Z they'd know they were making a mistake!

"This is just plain ridiculous!" Davis sighed out of boredom, "Five seconds, that's how long I need to take you all out!"

"Five? HA!" snorted the Leader, "You'll be six feet under in only Two seconds!" and they all charged forward, but Davis just stood his grounds.

As each of the boys came at Davis, all he had to do was just hit them each once.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" and all five of the boys, us the leader were knocked into a pile. "Five seconds!" replied Davis. "Angel-Veemon…"

Angel Veemon nodded, "And now, to seal the deal." He said as he thrust his arms forward.

"_**CHAINS OF HELL!"**_

Thick strong chains encircled around the boys and wrapped them up tight. "Now that's what I call a binding friendship!" replied Angel-Veemon.

They then freed the cops, and before anyone else took any notice of the two brave heroes, they flew off, but they did leave behind a special trademark.

Just Like Spider-Man used to do in his comics, Davis decided to leave a note and a funny saying. Today's note read…

"_Five Foolish Fugitives Fumbled… compliments of your Friendly Neighborhood Super Saiyan!"_

Davis was relieved that was over, but not because he was supposed to be home, or that he had something else important to do… He and Angel-Veemon had a hot double date that night.

They landed in the park where Kari and Angewomon were waiting for them. "Sorry we're late, we had a little butt business to kick!" said Davis.

The girls giggled, "That's quite understandable." Said Angewomon. "But enough of this, let's fly." Added Kari as she took off into the air.

"Right behind you!" Davis called as he jumped up after her.

Yes, it took some time, and a lot of pain and suffering for Davis, but he and Kari finally decided to go steady. That went double for Angel-Veemon and Angewomon.

The boys had crushes on the girls for, who knows how long. Sometimes Davis even wondered if his Digimon could ever become and Angel type, well he got his answer.

TK and Patamon of course did respect the girls wishes and let them go easy. Besides, with their newfound powers almost ready they seemed to do nothing more than train endlessly.

Yolei, and Ken were still a happily linked item, but they also liked to spend their times training with Cody.

Davis had taught them everything. How to fly, how to sense things, how to shoot energy blasts, things like that.

Of course no matter how hard they trained, none of them would ever become as strong as Davis would, but still, they would be strong, and at least be able to help out instead of letting Davis do all the work.

Each one of them had their own powers, and styles of fighting like a DBZ character from the show.

Yolei… Android 18!

Ken… Piccolo!

Cody… Gohan, age 11!

TK… Krillin, and Yamcha!

Kari…Tein, and Chouitzu

So far, their powers were coming in nicely, and their Digimon were growing stronger too. Now they didn't have to Digivlove to a high level to beat tough guys that much.

Still, they were all patiently waiting for the day when they would Spirit Digivolve and become a creature like Angel-Veemon. Far beyond the level of a Mega.

Still, with school behind them, and the town safe again, at least for now. They could all just go about their own businesses.


	2. Perfect day for a Picnic, and trouble

**CHAPTER TWO**

In the Digital world Young Gennai had finally set up his operations in a floating palace high in the sky, just like Lord Kami.

He was able to keep track of everything that was going on in the Digital world, and make sure that no evil was up and about.

Gennai was also the guardian of the eight Digiballs that he made himself, but he didn't have them right now.

He made it so that when all Eight of the Digiballs, _Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light, _when all were gathered, Shenmon would appear and grant three wishes.

The balls would then scatter about all over the world, and turned to stone for a whole year, and it had only been three months since the balls were used.

Wherever the balls were now, they were completely useless, and even if you able to find them, you have to wait to have your wishes.

"Gennai… Gennai!" came a deep mystical voice from above. Gennai looked up and saw Azulongmon, and he looked rather shaken.

"Azulongmon, what is happening?" he asked.

Azulongmon shuddered in fear, "I fear it has happened, and they have finally been awakened!"

Gennai dropped his cup of tea and dashed to his telescope that he view the entire Digital world from, and what he saw did not look pretty!

**_Meanwhile, in the Real world_**…

The Tai and the original Digi destined met Davis and the gang at Izzy's house.

"Nothing like a good old fashioned group picnic in the Digital world on a day like this!" said Tai as he twirled his soccer-ball on his finger.

"Real funny Tai." Sora teased, "All you can think about is Soccer, Soccer, Soccer!"

Everyone shared a laugh, and then Izzy gave them the thumbs up to travel into the portal. "Alright then… Let's rock this world!" said Davis. "Digi-Port Open!"

They all scrambled into the portal, and emerged in the nice lushing meadows of the Digital world.

"Gee… the Digi world looks so much more beautiful since Myotismon was destroyed!" said Mimi. "It's so rich, and pretty."

"Yeah… and it's all thanks to yours truly!" Davis bragged playfully. For once the others actually didn't mind what he said.

It was true everyone tried their hardest in the battles, but it was really Davis who did most of the work, and Davis who destroyed the beast once and for all.

And because Cell-Myotismon was destroyed right down to the last bit of data, there was nothing left of him to ever be reborn again, not even a spirit.

But those days were over, today was a time to kick back, relax and feel you butt grow.

Tai, Davis and a couple of the boys were off playing Soccer, Davis and Ken promised not to use their super speeds.

The girls were spending time talking about their days with the rest of the guys, and the Digimon were all playing about.

Gatomon was happily relaxing in the sun with her own pair of shades on. Veemon poked his head of the lake. "I Shee you Cat-Woman!" he said playfully.

"No, no… No Cat-woman now, Veemon." Gatomon said. "Oh come on, you know you want to." Veemon replied, and he sucked up some water in his mouth and…

"AQUA-SPRAY!"

Gatomon sprung up when the water hit her. "Hey… no, no!" and then the she fell in.

Veemon playfully splashed her, until finally she gave in. She spun round and splashed him back. "Now I'm using my Wave-Whacker on you." She teased.

"Whoa… hey… eashy there!"

Gatomon even made some playful cat noises the closer she got to him. "Hiss… Meow… Hiss… Meow!"

She and Veemon embraced in a soft kiss, and disappeared under the water. "Whoa-hooo Nellie!" said Armadillamon. "Those two just soak it up like a biscuit in a barrel of gopher-gravy."

"You know, it's really not nice for you to peak." Said Hawkmon from in the tree.

"Oh yeah… you should talk, you're eyes aren't all that in a basket of fruit either." Replied Armadillamon.

"I uh… wasn't peeking… I was…!" he gave in, he couldn't resist looking either.

After a good lunch everyone stretched out on the gigantic blanket and yawned. "Ah… who's up for a nap?" asked Jun.

"Count me in." said Tai through his yawn. "Soccer always knocks it out of me."

Davis stretched out his arms. "Even Saiyans need their rest once in a while." He said.

Everyone, and the Digimon each stretched out on the gigantic picnic blanket. Davis gazed upon the sleeping Kari as he lay down beside her.

She really meant the whole Universe to him, take away Kari, and you'd take away his one reason for wanting to stay alive.

Davis bent down gently and pecked her cheek. She moaned happily and snuggled close to her boyfriend. Davis then let out another yawn and fell asleep himself.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Just on the other side of the forest, there lay a village of Digimon, that was under a storm of Dark and smoky clouds.

The Digimon all seemed to be running away from something that was rather ENORMOUS!

"Heh, heh, heh… You can run, but you cannot hide from me!" the monster said in a very deep growling voice.

A lot of Digimon bodies were lying dead behind the monster, all of them looked as though as their data had been sucked dry from their skins.

"No, one escapes from the wraths of Kyokotsumon!" the monster growled, and then whirled a huge Ball on a chain.

"_**GROUND POUND MASH!"**_

He slammed it against the ground with such brute force that some of the houses collapsed under the stress.

"Geh. Hee, Hee, Hee! Come to Papa!" he chuckled as he reached out his Huge hand and grabbed a family of Digimon and popped them into his mouth.

He swirled them around, and sucked their data blood dry, and then spit their motionless bodies out again. Suddenly, his huge body began to jiggle a little and grew yet another millimeter in size.

"Yes… the power, I can feel it."

In almost no time, the village was sucked dry. All the citizen were lost, and all the houses were crushed.

"RRR… That was far too easy." Said Kyokotsumon, "But I'd dare say that I am ready for a much bigger attack."

He stomped off into the forest knocking down all the trees in his path looking for more food, and if possible some Digimon to kill.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Digi destined and Digimon all woke up from their naps, but to a shocking surprise that the sky was covered in strange dark clouds.

Also, Davis, Kari, Cody, Ken, TK, and Yolei, could all sense a Huge energy coming from somewhere.

"What kind of Digimon has energy this big?" asked Yolei.

"I'm not sure it even is a Digimon." Said TK, "But it is really big!"

"Yeah, it sure is." Said Davis. "Tai, Agumon, and Veemon, We'll go on up ahead and check this out."

"The rest of you should go back home." Said Tai, "I don't want you getting caught up in this if it's that dangerous."

The others didn't really see any point in arguing. "Davis." Said Kari.

"Yeah?"

She pulled him into a soft kiss. "You be careful out there." She said. Davis promised her nothing bad was going to happen.

Jun and Tai exchanged the same comments, and then they all headed off. "Alright Davis, which way is it." Asked Agumon.

Davis shut his eyes and concentrated on the energy. "This way!" he said pointing to the North, and off they went.


	3. The Giant Digimon eating Monster

**CHAPTER THREE**

As the boys walked on by following the Energy Davis sensed, they came across a little rookie Digimon who seemed lost and frightened.

"Excuse us." Said Tai, "But what's a little guy like you doing way out here all alone?"

"Oh, it was horrible, simply horrible." The small Digimon cried. "My name is Gonzomon, and I'm from a village that recently was destroyed."

"Destroyed? By what?" asked Agumon.

Gonzomon told them that his village was a very beautiful place until it was attack by a strange creature.

Nobody knew if it was a Digimon or where he even came from, but he began crushing all houses and terrorizing the Greenland's.

"Gee, that shounds like shome creature." Said Veemon. "Why didn't your village pull together and fend of this thing?" asked Tai.

Gonzomon shook his head. "Such a task for my village is impossible. For we we're a village of peace and tranquilly, and had no need for battle."

"In any case, the creature is the size of a small mountain. It was so scary that monster, because he ate Digimon."

"Ate them!" the boys all said at once.

"Yes, he picks them up, a sucks all the energy right out of their bodies, leaving their bodies empty." Cried Gonzomon. "I could only run in fear as my village and family were consumed by that monster."

Agumon wiped a tear from his eye. "That's so sad." He cried.

Suddenly, the earth around them all began to shake at the sound of very heavy footsteps. "Oh no…!" cried Gonzomon. "The Beast is coming! We must run for our lives!"

"Oh no!" said Tai. "We got to see this thing for ourselves!" said Tai. "It's time to Digivolve!" added Davis.

They whipped out their Digivices and bright lights hit Veemon, and Agumon.

"_Agumon, Digivolve to…"_

"_Veemon, Digivolve to…"_

"_Greymon!"_

"_Ex-Veemon!"_

Greymon scrapped his feet against the ground. "Now lets go see what this thing is!" he growled.

"Yeah.. lets' go!" said Davis, and they all rode off deeper into the woods towards the sound.

"Look there!" said Gonzomon. The boys gasped at what they saw. A Humongous human-like creature was knocking down the trees.

"Whoa… look at the size of that thing!" said Tai. "What kind of Digimon is that?" added Davis.

They both checked the Digimon Analyzer. There was a picture of the monster but unfortunately it said… _"Digimon, Unknown! No available Data!"_

"No Data?" said Tai. "Well that's just terrific."

"It old you this creature is unpredictable!" cried Gonzomon. "Quickly, we must pull away."

"What, and miss a chance to take down this guy for what he did to your people?" said Ex-Veemon.

"Yeah… I'm with you buddy!" said Davis. "So are we." Added Tai and Greymon.

They moved a little closer. "I don't think he can see us." Said Tai. "Let's sneak up on him quietly."

"Right…" Said Greymon.

"_**NOVA BLAST!"**_

The Fireballs whammed into the monsters back, and his head snapped up as he felt the pain.

"You call that quietly?" said Ex-Veemon.

"_**V-LASER!"**_

That blast made the monster turn around. "Who dares to interrupt the Great Kyokotsumon!" he growled.

"Whoa… not scratch!" said Davis.

Kyokotsumon began stomping his feet forward. "You'll make a nice light snack for me!" he said.

"Take cover!" cried Tai, and they split up just as Kyokotsumon's huge hand slammed the ground.

They tried their attacks again, but all that bulk and guts made the blasts look weak.

Davis even fired a Kamehameha blast at his gut, that did do some Damage, but it made Kyokotsumon angrier.

"Foolish human!" he growled. "I shall devour you as well!" ha reached up to grab Davis but he dodged it.

"I not the kind that's easy to get." Said Davis. "SUPER DRAGON PUNCH!" he cried out, and gave a right fist to the face.

"RRR… Now it's my turn!" Kyokotsumon growled, and he picked up his Ball on chain.

"_**GROUND POUND MASH!"**_

Davis dodged the huge blow, but Greymon was rocked about by the quake with the ball hit. "Hey… that's wasn't nice!"

"No… and neither is this!"

"_**VOMIT COMET!"**_

And Kyokotsumon Belched a big fireball from his mouth which Greymon Barely dodged. "Yeow… that smarts!" he cried while looking at his burnt tail.

"This is nuts!" called Tai. "Greymon, do you still have enough left in you for another boost?"

"Lay it on me Tai!" Greymon said. Tai nodded and activated his Digivice. Greymon began to glow once again.

"_Greymon, Warp-Digivolve to…!"_

"_WARGREYMON!"_

"Hey, alright!" said Davis, "And two's always better than one. Right, Ex-Veemon?"

"Do it Davis!" he answered. Davis activated his D3 as Ex-Veemon concentrated all his energy.

"_Ex-Veemon… Spirit-Digivolve to…!"_

"_ANGEL-VEEMON!"_

Kyokotsumon sensed great power in these Digimon, and that made him even Happier. "What luck, a bigger snack than I hopped for." He began charging

"Yeah… well snack on this!" snapped Angel-Veemon.

"**_HEAVEN FIST!" _**

BAM! Right in the Face knocking him back.

"**_TERRA-FORCE!" _**cried Wargreymon.

BOOM! Right in the gut.

"**_KAMEHAMEHA!"_** cried Davis.

So much fire was unleashed. When the smoke had cleared, Kyokotsumon was looking pretty much beat up, but he was still at it.

"No way! This guys a freaking rock!" snapped Tai. "There's got to be a way to blow that big balloon boy up!"

"There isn't…" said Kyokotsumon, "Just make it easier on yourselves and surrender!"

Davis suddenly got an idea, "That's it!" he said, and he flew straight towards the huge mouth, and flew right in.

"No, Davis, get out of there!" screamed Wargreymon, but Kyokotsumon already swallowed him whole.

"That was nice…" he chuckled, "And now for the main course!" he said as he eyed the others.

The two Digimon stood in front of the defenseless Tai from the upcoming monster, but then…

"UGH… AGH!" Kyokotsumon held his stomach as if he was having one serious ache. "IT CANNOT BE!"

The others wondered what was happening, and then Kyokotsumon's huge stomach burst wide open from Davis' Blast.

"Davis." Cried Tai. "You Son of a gun!"

All covered in guts and goop, Davis smiled. "I knew he wouldn't expect a blow from the inside now!"

He flew of and shook the goop off of him. "AAAAAGGGHHH…!" Kyokotsumon moaned and whimpered trying to hold himself together.

"**_DODON WAVE!" _**

"**_TERRA-FORCE!" _**

"**_KAMEHAMEHA!"_**

The three giant blasts collided into Kyokotsumon, and KABOOM! He was finished, but sadly, destroying him did not revive the Digimon he killed, but Gonzmon was relieved that at least he had his revenge.

Suddenly, in the dust. The boys could see something glowing. "Hey, what is that thing!" asked Tai.

"Whatever it is, it's flying away!" said Agumon, and the object was gone in a flash.

Tons of questions began racing through their minds.

What was that Object?

Where did it go off to, and what was it for?

Who was Kyokotsumon, Where did he come from?

But Most importantly, was the worst over, or was it still to happen?


	4. Who are Band Of Seven?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Authors Notes:**_

**_I know the original Jakostu character is a male, but I just can't stand anymore of those repulsive Homosexual acts. So I'm making this Jakotsu a girl. _**

Sometime after the boys had left, a strange female figure walked up to the place where Kyokotsumon had fallen.

"Hmm, Kyokotsumon." She said in a soothing yet evil voice. "Well, such a fate was to be expected, he was the weakest of us all."

She looked down in her hand at the tiny little object that used to be inside Kyokotsu's head.

"But from the sound of things, this Davis Motomiya, and his sidekick Angel-Veemon, they sure are pretty handsome boys!"

She stared off into space with her cheeks all red, "I can't wait to meet them. Daisuke, Angel-Veemon!"

**_Meanwhile, in the real world_**…

Tai brought Gonzomon home with him, as he had no where else to go. It was a good thing he lived in his own apartment.

Davis came out of the bathroom, clean as a whistle. "Man… I finally got that slop off me." He said.

"And you smell nice again too." Said Yolei as she playfully waved her hand in front of her nose.

When Davis told everyone about Kyokotsumon, even Izzy was stumped, and he didn't get stumped that often. "I've never even seen a Digimon like this before." He said.

The only thing Izzy was able to determine was the tiny little object that escaped from Kyokotsumon when he was destroyed… it was a _Seed of light!_

"A Seed of light?" asked Kari. "Hey isn't that what Azulongmon planted in the ground to make the Destiny stones appeared?"

"Yeah, they are." Said TK, "Wait… are you suggesting that this guy came from the Destiny stones?"

"_That's exactly where he came from." _Came a voice from Izzy's computer. It was a transmission from Gennai's floating hideout.

"Gennai…" asked Izzy. "Do you know something about this?"

The young man on the screen just frowned, _"Sadly I know everything about that Digimon, and the others."_

"Others!" cried Yolei, "You mean there's more? Gennai, what's going on here?"

Gennai told the others to pay close attention. This threat was very serious as it involved the safety of the Destiny Stones.

No they weren't under attack by anything again, but in fact, all Seven stones had been shrouded with evil energy that was polluting the Digital world.

This was due to the fact that the _band of seven_ had escaped from their prison, and were no roaming about in the Digital world and up to nothing but trouble.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up here?" said Davis. "_Band of Seven_? Who or what is the that?"

Gennai told them everything…

_Many years ago, when the Digital world was in it's prime ages, there was a talk of seven extremely powerful Human-shaped Digimon, who called themselves, The Band of Seven._

_They were ruthless warriors who enjoyed the sport of killing. These fighters possessed more evil in them than any Dark Digimon in the entire Digital world._

_They hunted down and killed many innocent Digimon, and the first humans who gave into these creatures. Each creature had it's own special attacks and their own method of killing and destroying._

_These seven monsters were so deadly and powerful, they nearly destroyed the Digital world itself. Anyone, either Digimon or human, who stood up to these brutes ended up dead._

_Soon, only Gennai and the four guardian Digimon were left, and even they could not stop the band of seven. So the four guardian Digimon decided to do the next best thing… contain them._

_As Gennai and the four guardian Digimon gained their powers back they eventually became strong enough not to destroy them Band, but conquer them._

_Each band member was sealed inside a seed of light, and then Azulongmon planted the seeds in the bowels of the Digital world that became the Destiny stones._

"You see, the Destiny Stones are not just the sources of the Digital world's balance control… They are prisons, which have kept the band of seven at rest for all these years."

The whole team was amazed, just when they think they know a lot about the Digital world, they discover something new.

"But Gennai, why have they been released now?" asked Ken.

Gennai told them...

_When Blackwargreymon destroyed the Destiny stones, Azulongmon had to plant new seeds of light to restore balance to the Digital world._

_However, since the stones were destroyed, the seal was beginning to weaken, and when the Digital world was shaken up by Maylo-Myotismon's darkness… the seal had broken completely._

_It was only a matter of time before the warriors had enough force to escape from the stones, as result, they have returned, and the Destiny Stones were missing their seeds of light._

_Without the seeds, the stones were tainted by dark energy and were polluting the Digital world. The more the Band of Seven triumphed in their pursuit for murder, the pollution would grow and grow._

"Whoa… and Kyokotsumon was only one of those dudes!" said Davis.

"_Yes." _Replied Gennai, _"You were able to destroy one member of the Band of seven, but count on the other six to be out there!"_

"Wait a minute." Asked Cody, "does this mean that Davis and Veemon are going to have to go out and beat every last one of these monsters?"

Gennai shook his head. _"I'm afraid that this is a task that eve Davis cannot do by himself."_ He said.

"_Tai, you and your group cannot partake in these upcoming battles. Your Digimon do not have the strength and power to fend off against the band of Seven's might." _

"He's got a point." Said Tai, "That Kyokotsumon was almost too much for us to take out alone."

Gennai, then told Davis and his group to report to his Sky hideout at once. All six of them and their Digimon would be the ones to find and stop these monsters.

"But Gennai… we're not ready to fight yet!" said Ken. "There's still a lot of thing about our powers that we don't know about."

"Yeah…" added Cody, "And our Digimon don't have the power Spirit Digivolve like Veemon."

"_Trust me…" _said Gennai, _"This promises to help you all, as well as give Davis and Veemon an extra boost of power!"_

Even Davis and Veemon looked confused. The only way they could gain anymore power was to train for a really, really long time, and time they didn't have.

But nevertheless, they headed off to Gennai's hideout in the sky. "Good, you're all here." He said when they arrived.

He got right to the point, and lead them all to a special room behind a big steel door. Inside, was a room that seemed to stretch on and on forever.

"No way… I don't believe this." Said Davis. He cast look at Gennai, who nodded.

"What is it Davis?" asked TK, "What is this room?"

"This my friends…" said Davis, "Is an exact replica of the _Hyperbolic Time Chamber_."

"Hyperbolic what?" asked Hawkmon. "Would this be something to do with Dragon ball Z?"

Davis nodded and told them about the chamber. It was a special room where time went by much faster than it did in the outside world.

Like the way one day it the Digital world was one minute in the real world. The Time chamber was like that, except one day outside world was equal _One year_ inside.

"Wow… a whole year in one day." Said Yolei.

Soon it became clear the they were all going to spend a whole year training in the Time Chamber, this would give them plenty of time to work out their aspects and faults.

Plus, Davis and Veemon could improve some of their own training skills.

"Well what are we waiting for… let's get too it!" said Davis.

"YEAH!" the others cried out. They all climbed in and Gennai Shut the door behind them.

After that… training was on…

_The hours approaching, just give it your best  
You got to reach your prime.  
That's when you need to put yourself to the test,  
And show us a passage of time,  
Were going to need a montage (montage)  
Oh it takes a montage (montage_

Davis taught the others how to conserve the Ki-Energies, and how to power them up to get stronger.

And Ex-Veemon taught the other Digimon things like, how to keep one step ahead of your opponent's moves.

_  
Sure a lot of things happing at once,  
With mind, everyone what's going on (what's going on?)  
And when every shot you show a little improvement  
Just Show it or it will take to long  
that's called a montage (montage)  
Oh we want montage (montage)_

Eventually The Digimon caught on and became much stronger like Ex-Veemon, and they even fought against their partners so that they could build up even more strength.

_  
And anything that we want to know, from just a beginner to a pro,  
You want a montage (montage)  
even rocky had a montage (montage)_

(Montage…montage)  


"Okay Cody…" said Davis, "Jus like me now. Hold your position, focus all your rage and power and… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and poof, he became his Super Saiyan self.

Cody focused, and focused, and… "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he too became a Super Saiyan.

_  
Anything that we want to know, from just a beginner to a pro,  
You need a montage (montage)  
Oh it takes a montage (montage)_

The others wished they could become a Super Saiyans like Cody and Davis, but unfortunately that require for you to have at least two Digieggs.

But Ken only had one crest, and so did TK and Kari. Plus the Super Saiyan gene was on the "Y" chromosomes of DNA, so only men could achieve that power.

Still, that didn't mean they couldn't do their bests to. They had Super powers, and now it seemed that they had mastered them all the way.

_  
Always fade out in a montage,  
If you fade out, it seem like more time  
Has passed in a montage,  
Montage_

**_The next day_**…

Gennai opened the chamber door and let them out. They looked much stronger now than before.

Kari and Yolei even had longer hair, but they cut it back to their normal sizes. Davis was even able to stay in Super Saiyan without having to focus his power too much.

The only bad thing was, the other Digimon were stronger than before now, but still couldn't Spirit Digivolve. Well they didn't really mind that too much now.

"We're ready!" said Davis.

Gennai gave them all final briefing, and a discovery he had made that could help them find and defeat the Band of Seven faster.

The seeds of light.

They gave off a tremendous wave energy that they all could sense. Event the Digimon could sense it.

Now the Seeds also seemed to act as the source of their powers. All they had to do, was either pull it out of their warriors, or blow up their bodies.

Either way, it would destroy them, and hopefully when all the Warriors were destroyed the Destiny stones would be restored, and the Digital world would return to normal.

"Right… let's go then!" said Davis. All the Digimon Digivolved to their up-most forms, and down they went.


	5. The Pretty woman with an ugly mind

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Five Ultimate Leveled Digimon were headed towards the plains where word had told of a Specter roaming about.

_**DIGIMON ANALYZER**_

_**Unlike other Shogunmon, These Ultimate Level Shogunmon come in five different colors, and all wear an armor supposedly indestructible.**_

_**Alone these fighters are skilled in the art of the Shogun, but that's not their only special ability.**_

The Digimon, led by Red-Shogunmon and his four brothers, Blue, Black, White, and Yellow… were deeply concerned of all the trouble that had been occurring since Kyokotsumon had appeared.

"We have never backed down from serving our home-world before." Said Red-Shogunmon, "And we are not backing down now."

White-Shogunmon looked up. "Ah… Brothers, up ahead. Look!" he said pointing on ahead.

There up ahead, a strange, yet rather attractive female dressed in a purple and black Ninja-robe was slowly walking up the path.

She stopped and looked up at the five brothers up ahead, and they stopped in their tracks to question her.

"You there…" said Red-Shogunmon, "We are on a quest to locate an unusual creature that had escaped from content."

"Would you happen to know that creature?" asked Black-Shogunmon.

The strange female ran her hand through her short yet wavy black hair. "A Specter, you say?" she said in a rather sweet, yet deep voice. "How unusual."

The five brothers felt themselves blush at the sight of her beauty, but the rekindled quickly. "We are serious." Said Blue-Shogunmon, "Have you seen this creature, or haven't you."

The woman grinned. "I might have, and maybe I haven't." she winked at the brothers.

"You are driving our patients." Snapped Yellow-Shogunmon, "We will ask you this one last time. Have you seen the creature?"

The woman sighed in disappointment, "I hate to tell you this, but you boys just don't amuse me." She said. "So…" she pulled a long sword out from her back. "… I'll just have to dispose of you all."

The brothers took that as their answer. So she was the Specter they had been searching for, now they readied themselves for battle and drew out their weapons.

"_**BLACK-ARCHER BOW!"**_

"_**BLUE-LANCE!"**_

"_**RED-SHEILD!"**_

"_**WHITE-FORKS!"**_

"_**YELLOW-RAKE**_

They all charged towards the woman on Red's order, but before they could even strike her… "Ha, child's play." Said the woman as she swung her arm back…

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!" **_

All was quiet… all was quiet still, and then… KABOOM!

**_Meanwhile_**…

Davis and the others were not far away from the battle-zone, when Kari's head perked up.

"Kari, what's wrong?" asked Davis. Kari hesitated to answer. Gennai told the Team that Kari would be the best to sense the seeds of light, and to if any Digimon nearby had been destroyed.

She quickly turned right and began to soar downward. "Kari… Kari… hey wait up!" Davis called, and he followed her, with the rest of the team following behind.

They all landed near the sight of five Digimon warrior's laying dead on the ground, and a attractive yet strange woman was admiring their weapons.

"Hmm… this is what they use to do battle these days?" she said. She snorted in disgust and moved onto the next weapon.

"Hey, you there!" Davis shouted. The woman gently placed the girl back on the ground, and looked up and saw the entire team.

"What happened to those Shogunmon?" asked Angel-Veemon. "Did you slay them!"

The woman took one look at the boys "Hey, are you the one I am searching for?" she asked, "Are you, Daisuke Motomiya, and are you Angel-Veemon?"

The whole team looked confused. Davis angrily steeped forward. "Just who are you, and how do you know me and Angel-Veemon?" he asked.

Her eye's twinkled and her cheeks went all red, "My word… YOU'RE BOTH ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!"

Kari and Angewomon's features changed "Excuse me…?" Kari asked.

"Did you just call our boyfriends… CUTE!" added Angewomon who hated it when girls made cute remarks about her boyfriend.

But the Woman just continued to eye the boys "Oh, you are both so elegant." she cooed, "That golden hair, and those Angel wings. I want them!" he licked his lips.

"Who is this girl?" asked Cody, who seemed disgusted. "Could she be a Digimon? I mean, she looks so human."

TK remembered, "Gennai told us… about Seven powerful Digimon who loved to kill that were later captured and imprisoned in the destiny stones." he said.

"Tell us… are you one of the Band of Seven." The woman now began to stare him down too.

"ANSWER US!" snarled Magna-Angemon.

"Davis and Angel-Veemon are rather Charming, but you and your partner are pretty sexy looking too!" she cooed wickedly.

Now the whole team shred a look of disgust. "But to answer you're question…" said the man as he withdrew his sword, "Yes, I'm part of the band of Seven… The Name is, _Jakotsumon_!"

"_Jakotsumon?"_ asked Ken, "Hey that sounds just like Kyokotsumon's name."

"Mmm, ha, ah, ah, ah… You're as smart as you are cute yourself." Laughed Jakotsumon. Ken looked sic at that remark, and Yolei looked pissed.

"All members of the Band of seven have the name, _KOTSU_. Which means… _BONES!_ But enough chitchatting for now, I want see your styles."

"Alright then, let's do this!" snapped Yolei, clenching her fists. "Wait, Yolei…!" said Aquilamon. "Why don't you let us Digimon take this one."

"What!" snapped Yolei, but then the other Digimon were inclined to agree, and Davis was as well. "You can't be serious?" replied Yolei.

Davis told them this would a be a great experience for the Digimon to finally test out their new strengths and power. True they weren't as strong as Angel-Veemon, but they were strong nonetheless.

"Besides… if they get hurt we can always take over."

There was no arguing it over. "Go get her, Magna-Angemon!" said TK.

"You bet I will!"

"Ankylomon." Said Cody, "You be careful out there."

"Don't worry, Cody. I know what I'm doing!"

Soon, Angel-Veemon lead the other Digimon up to the front, leaving Davis' team to hover up onto the cliffs to watch the battle.

"Well… it's up to them now!" Davis said.

Jakotsumon's eyes glittered even brighter than before. "Ooh… this is going to be good." she cooed.

She raised his sword in the air. "NOW TAKE THIS!"

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!" **_

She slashed her sword, and the blade seemed to stretch out on many other blades connected.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Stingmon, and with the help of their new Super-Speeds, they each swayed out of the way just in time.

"It is useless to try and run from me!" snapped Jakotsumon, and her blade seemed to continue to pursue them everywhere.

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!" **_

"Her sword… it moves just like a Snake… It just keeps striking!" cried Angewomon. "How are we supposed to avoid it?"

"Split up…" cried Angel-Veemon. "She can't follow all of us at once!" The others nodded and scurried off.

As the battle raged on, Jakotsumon proved to be quite the adversary, her speed was just phenomenal as the others had a hard time avoiding her and her blade.

Ankylomon's hard shell was hard enough to at least weaken the swords hits, but not strong enough to stop it.

None of the Digimon were able to get close enough to even punch her face.

But Jakotsumon was really interested in Angel-Veemon the most.

"Ha, ah, ah, ah… That fear in your eyes is so captivating, Angel-Veemon." Jakotsumon said. "But don't think you can escape me that easily."

She retracted her sword and leapt up into the air. "Here I come my sweet Angel." She cooed.

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!" **_

Angel-Veemon barely Dodged it. He was able to knock it out of the way with his Heaven's Fist, but he left wing was grazed, and he was beginning to lose height!

"Angel-Veemon!" cried Angewomon as she helped him up. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just a graze, I'll be alright!"

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… Your blood is so beautiful." Jakotsumon sniggered! "I can't wait to see you covered in it."

"Oh… this is hopeless." Yolei said as she watched the battle. "The sword comes back even they repel it." Added Cody.

Ken tried the Digimon Analyzer on Jakotsumon, but once again, all there was, was just one picture, and No Data.

Yolei saw Aquilamon get hit again, and was nearly ready to jump into the battle. "No, not yet!" Davis said.

"But Davis, have you seen that sword?" asked TK "It can't be stopped even it hits something!"

Suddenly, everyone got Davis' drift. "So, we have to find a way to get her to drop it."

Davis nodded and motioned them to hover a little higher just above the mountain.

They Digimon saw Davis wave from above, them behind the fountain and they caught on to what they had to do.

"Hey, Jakotsumon…" Davis called. "Up here!"

Jakotsu turned round, and saw him, TK, Cody, and Ken, posing seductively at her. "Hey pretty woman, come get us." TK said in a cool-cat tone.

Jakotsumon's heart beat like crazy. "Oh… this is so much fun." she cried for joy. "You want it… HERE IT COMES!"

She leapt up…

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!" **_

Her sword extended and bended towards the boys, but while Digimon may not have been fast enough to evade her blade, the boys sure were, Even TK could do it.

"DO IT, GIRLS!" he cried.

Jakotsumon looked as she descended back to the ground, and both Kari and Yolei were standing on either side of her.

"_**POWER-BLITZ!"**_

"_**DODON-WAVE!" **_

The two small blasts forced the sword out of her hand and it crashed down onto the ground.

"GRR… You love wenches Tricked me!" she roared as she fell. "No fair!"

"Think fast…!" came Angel-Veemon's voice.

"_**HEAVEN'S FIST!"**_

Jakotsumon looked ahead just in time to see catch the huge punch SMACK in the face, and she crashed onto the ground.

The Digimon and their partners now all stood to confront her. "Give it up, Jakotsumon!" said TK. "You can't beat us all!"

Jakotsumon stood up shakily holding her face. "How could you punch my beautiful face?" she whined. "That's cruel."

The fighters and Digimon shared confused looks. "Is this freak for real?" Asked Yolei.

Jakotsumon pulled her hand away from her face and noticed red marks all over her palm. "Wh… WHAT'S THIS!" she cried.

"BLOOD… I HAVE A NOSE-BLEED!" he whined. "Oh this is so horrible… MY PERFECT BEAUTY IS RUINED!"

She tore off some tiny pieces from her outfit and stuffed them up her nostrils and continued to complain.

"Shesh… and I thought she only cared about cute guys." Said Cody.

All of them were so caught up in their own issues, that didn't see a small shadowy figure standing up on the mountaintop.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh , heh… My, but Jakotsumon hasn't changed a bit." He said behind a special muffler. "Well to bad… she had her chance. Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hi Everyone, Mykan here..._**

**_Do you know where I got the idea for those Shogunmon?_**

**_I got them from the Shogunzords of Power Rangers. It's a little game that I like to play. Each Power Ranger Zord is a Digimon witht heir own attacks, and the Megazord is their DNA Digivolved form._**

**_Pretty neat, huh? Try it yourself, it'll really help you if you get hit by writers block._**


	6. Master of all Poison: Mukotsumon

**CHAPTER SIX**

Jakotsumon finally stopped complaining about her face, and pulled up her sword "You blasted Girls." she spat at Kari and Yolei. "I may have taken a hit, but I can still fight you all."

"Bring it on!" growled Yolei.

They all were ready to charge towards each other, when suddenly they noticed a large void of black smog drifting towards them.

"What kind of Smoke is that?" asked Cody.

Angewomon floated closer, and she thought he saw a figure all dressed in white.

Suddenly, she was burned the moment she touched the cloud. "OWCH… that's not smoke, it's _poisonous gas_." She cried while fanning her burning wings.

Jakotsumon looked angry as she too began to back away from the gas _"Mukotsumon_! Damn you, Not now!" she said to herself, then she ran away quickly before the poison reached her. "We'll meet again!"

The Fighters all would have chased after her, but they quickly departed from the field themselves before they got hit by the poison too.

The man in white stood there snickering to himself. "Heh, heh, heh, heh… that was fun, and it's only beginning." He hissed, and then walked off.

The poisoned cloud seemed to disappear as the man walked off. Did he know something about it?

**_Meanwhile, in the Real word..._**

The team had retreated to Joe's apartment where Joe, the good doctor, could treat their wounds. "You'll be fine Gatomon, just don't Digivolve for a few more hours."

All their wounds were not too serious, all the Digimon had to do was take it easy for awhile.

Still, even with their wounds treated, it didn't change the fact that Jakotsumon got away before they could destroy her. Not to mention their training was barely enough to keep them on their feet.

Gatomon even told them about the strange figure she saw in the poison cloud as Angewomon. "I couldn't get close enough to tell…" she said, "But I defiantly saw someone in there."

The others began to wonder how it was possible for anyone to survive in that horrid cloud.

Was he part of the Band of Seven?

"What's got me baffled, is the way Jakotsumon ran off at the sight of the poison." Said Ken.

"Gee, Ken, Do you think she may know something about it that we don't?" asked Wormon

It was uncertain, but the only way they could figure it out was to find Jakotsumon and confront her again, but not tonight.

The Digimon still couldn't Digivolve for a few hours, and Izzy was already on the case, with help of Sora, who knew sewing, to devise up some new protective clothing for Davis' team.

It wouldn't be ready until sometime tomorrow afternoon. Faster if they worked round the clock, which they had been doing all day, and needed a break.

So everyone decided to head home and rest. Kari was a little worried about all the innocent Digimon that could be destroyed at the hands of the Band of Seven.

"Hey, I'm worried too, but it'll be alright, Kari!" Davis said over the phone.

"A lot of Digimon have been killed already, but hey, cheer up. Once we crush the rest of these bastards, we can always wish on the Digiballs."

"And Gennai's sent warnings to all Digimon in the whole Digital World. Look, I know this may sound bad, but it doesn't matter if they get killed, they'll be saved either way."

Davis didn't have to see Kari's face to tell that she was smiling. "You're right, Davis." She Davis, "But I still am a little worried."

"You have every right to be." Replied Davis, "But try to get some sleep, and a goodnight's one too, we've got a tough day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

Davis blew a kiss into his Cell-phone. "Love you too, babe." And he hung up.

Davis did feel uneasy about getting Kari and the others mixed up in a whole bunch of things that involved life threatening risks.

Ever since he became a Super fighter, things had heated up a lot. In fact, the battles they fought now these days made everything they had done before as normal kids look like nothing.

Still, Davis had faith in his team. He may have done most of the work and butt saving in the old days, and practically still did, but he knew the others could look after themselves.

He pulled up the covers, and fell asleep.

**_Meanwhile, in the Digital World_**…

In the forest sector, a small man dressed in white robes and wearing a poison shielding mask. He seemed to be mixing up some deadly herbs.

"Ah… perfect." He chuckled, "Just like Mother used to make."

Suddenly, there out of no where, "Hey, Mukotsumon." Came a feminine voice from behind.

"Why hello, Jakotsumon, it's been a long time, hasn't it."

Jakotsumon just slapped him upside the head. "Hi, yourself." she snapped, "So, Mukotsumon, you tried to do me in with your poison."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Don't be angry." Said Mukotsumon. "I knew you could handle yourself."

Jakotsumon just sighed.

"But enough of that. Tell me, what of the others."

"Well, Renkotsumon is taking care of, Ginkotsumon." Said Jakotsumon. "You know Ginkotsumon. He needs all these guns and spare parts."

Mukotsumon chuckled to himself. "I can already imagine the many of the machine Digimon Renkotsumon must have destroyed."

**_The Next day_**…

Davis and the others were all better, Joe took off the Digimon's bandages, and the Digimon all Digivolved back to their powerful states.

Davis and the others were also suited up in their new battle suits Sora had made with Izzy's help. Saiyain amour for the boys, and a kind of armored Sailor-scout uniforms for Yolei and Kari.

Each of them were also given a Sayian scoter eye-glass. This way they could all sense energy waves faster, and clearer, as well as analyze Data on the power of their opponents.

"Mmm… this is pretty cool." Said TK as he admired his outfit.

The suits would make them a little more resistant to attacks, and make them a little more flexible and feel lighter. This way they could fly and fight a lot more faster and effectively.

"Way to go, Sora, you too Izzy." Said Kari. Izzy, and Sora blushed.

"Now if those suits get damaged, just bring them back to me when you want them repaired." Sora said, and she left.

Once she left, the others headed through the portal, and back into the Digital world.

"Okay… let's split up!" said Davis. "Half of us go after, Jakotsumon, the rest go and be on the look-out for any other Band of Seven members."

The teams all nodded. Kari, Yolei and Ken were going on patrol with their Digimon, while Davis, Cody, TK and their Digimon would look for Jakotsumon.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Seed of light in Jakotsumon's body was glowing, as if it was trying to tell her something.

"I see…" she said, "Daisuke and two other of his male friends are coming after me alone."

Mukotsumon liked the sound of that. "Then that must mean the team has split up." He said.

"And this, Angewomon you told me about. Is she as attractive as you put her out to be?"

"She's all yours, Mukotsumon!"

"Well then…" replied Mukotsumon, "In that case, I shall go after her and her team."

"Right… and I'll take the boys all for myself." Jakotsumon said sinisterly.

"They are of no concern to me." Mukotsumon said deeply, "And Angewomon…?"

Jakotsumon winked and turned to leave, "They're all yours." she said. "Enjoy!"

Mukotsumon sniggered as he poured the venomous liquid he made into a canister, and fired it out as smog. "Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… Oh, I will!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Kari's Team was hovering just up ahead from the Village were old and wrinkled Digimon lived. When Kari's head perked up.

"I can sense it." She said. "A seed of light!"

Yolei and Ken could sense it too from their scouters, but they also sense a very high burst of energy.

"Can anybody, anything." Asked Stingmon. They all looked down below, but the village seemed to be covered in a layer of thick dust.

"Let's take a closer look." Said Ken, and they all began to descend down below.

The entire village seemed to be deserted. There wasn't even a door or window open, as if the whole town was evacuated, as was expected by Gennai's warning messages.

Suddenly, Angewomon, started to feel weak. "Hey… this isn't dust." She choked, then suddenly they heard a sickening chuckle.

It was the man in white, just as Angewomon said. "Heh, heh, heh, heh… You cannot escape from my poison." He said under his gasmask.

Stingmon, and Aquilamon fluttered their wings about to keep the poison away from them, but Angewomon had already collapsed.

"Angewomon!" cried Kari as she ran right into the dust to comfort her, and strangely, she didn't feel weak at all.

Ken stepped forward. "So you are the one we've been searching for." he snapped at the man. "Are you one of the Band of Seven?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah… Yes." He answered, "I am, _Mukotsumon_. Master of all poisons!"

"_I knew it."_ Angewomon thought weakly, _"He is responsible for the poison we saw earlier."_

Mukotsumon stepped towards Kari and the fallen Angewomon. "What have you done to her?" Kari asked.

"Fear not…" said Mukotsumon "This is my special stun-spore. It will merely paralyzes the body, but mind will remain quite alert. However, it and my other poisons have no effect on Humans."

"That explains why we aren't affected." Said Yolei. "But this still isn't good! You won't get away with this!"

"Yolei… Don't!" cried Ken, but she lunged at Mukotsumon. "Ha, Pathetic." He just said.

"**_TOXIC DUST!"_**

And he sprayed Yolei right in the eyes with a kind of Poison aerosol, temporarily blinding her. She fell down while rubbing the poison out of her sore eyes.

Ken walked over to confront his Fallen girlfriend. "Yolei… oh, Yolei!" he cried. He was about to give Mukotsumon a taste of his Destructive Wave…

"**_BLACK-DIRT-BOMB!"_**

Mukotsumon tossed a small dirt-bomb which made it difficult to see at all, and blocked out their abilities to sense energy waves.

When the smoke had cleared, Everyone was still okay, and Yolei's eyes were a lot better, but Mukotsumon was gone, and Angewomon was missing.

"He must've taken her with him." Cried Kari, "We've got to do something!"

"Right." Said Yolei, "I'll go look for Davis and the others, while you all track Mukotsumon down!"

They all agreed, and split up. Mukotsumon couldn't have gone far, not now that they could sense him again.

Kari just hoped Angewomon was okay.


	7. Mukotsumon's story

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

At the Primary village shrine, home to the headman of the village, a pale young man knocked at the door.

The Digimon opened the door, "Yes, may I help you?" He asked, but the he was grabbed by the neck by the young man.

"What… what are you doing… No… NO!"

In a flash, the Digimon headman was vaporized. "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! This place will do just fine for the Band of Seven." The young man sniggered.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Davis' team was getting closer as the energy got stronger. "There she is, up ahead." Said TK.

Jakotsumon was there in the middle of the field, waving her loose clothing about in the breeze.

"Hee, hee, hee… I'd knew you boys would come." She said sounding all giggly.

The boys were confused at why she was fanning herself, and she told them it was to make it easier to find her. "And now we have the whole field all to ourselves."

The boys snapped to it. "Can we get on with this already?" Cody asked impatiently.

That only made Jakotsumon blush. "Ooh… the anger in your voice." She squeaked, "I love it, I love it!"

She drew out her sword, "But enough of this school girl routine!" she said, "Let's do it!"

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!"**_

The boys dodged it. "Why don't we make this interesting, and fight swords with swords." Said Magna-Angemon.

"_**EXCALIBUR!" **_

And his sword crossed paths with Jakotsumon's sword, and this allowed him to distract her so she wouldn't launch another hit, but Jakotsumon was still as slick and fast as ever.

Jakotsumon finally knocked Magna-Angemon out of the way, and slashed her sword at TK who was charging her, but TK's new armor made it easier to run.

"Now it's our turn!" he snapped and her began to shape his fists out in front…

"_**WOLF-FANG FIST!" **_

WHAMM!" right into her belly and sent her up to the sky where Davis and Angel-Veemon were there at the ready.

"_**SUPER-DRAGON-FIST!"**_

"_**HEAVEN'S FIST!"**_

BAM! Right in the face. "Oh, excuse me!" said Ankylomon as Jakotsumon landed smack on his shell. "Ooh… that's got to hurt!"

"Not as much as this will…" said Cody as he grabbed Jakotsumon and jumped into the air.

"_**JACKHAMMER POUND!"**_

SMASH! Jakotsumon was whammed so hard into the ground, that she even made a human shaped crater of herself from where she hit.

The boys were unable to tell if they were doing any real damage to her at all, because she just got right up and ready for more.

Magna-Angemon had to resist all urges to suck her up into the Gate of Destiny, or he'd destroy the seed of light she had on her.

The battle however was cut short when Yolei and Aquillamon came soaring over the hills.

"GRR… Insolent wretch!" growled Jakotsumon. "No one interferes with me and my men."

But before she could get up, Yolei just knocked her down with her Destructo-Disk! "Guys… we need your help!" she cried.

"What's going on?" asked Davis.

"It's Angewomon!" cried Aquillamon. "She's been kidnapped by another member of the Band of Seven!"

Angel-Veemon's heart skipped a beat. "No… NO!" he screamed as he took off. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANGEWOMON!"

"Hey, Wait for us!" Davis called as he took off after him. Soon everyone followed after him.

"Hey, wait… Get back here!" shouted Jakotsumon, but they were already out of sight.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Near the murky lakes, a poisoned cloud surrounded a small cave in the side of a hill, where Mukotsumon had taken Angewomon.

She was still zonked out from the poison, but could still see what was going on. She found herself strapped onto a table.

Mukotsumon stepped forward. "Ah, good, you're awake." He sniggered. "We are surrounded by a barrier of poison. No one will disturb us."

He walked up to the weary angel and stroked her cheek. "A shame that I have to do this, and to such beautiful Angel too."

Though her body was weak, she could still speak, but barely. "What… do you… want with me?"

Mukotsumon untied his mask in the back and took it off. "Take a good look at my face!" he said softly.

His face was all wrinkled, and partially withered away. "Before I was ever part of the Band of Seven I was a medicine making Digimon."

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Back in the prime years, Mukotsumon was an actual Digimon-Physician, helping those in need of aid._

_He had come up with the finest medicines, and they always had worked. Mukotsumon had the makings of the finest medicine maker in the Digital World._

_One day however, he was walking through the woods looking for herbs, and cut himself on an extremely rare, and venomous plant._

_Mukotsumon's face began to ache and burn, but none of his medicines helped him, even draining the poisonous blood from his body didn't help!_

_The poison really damaged his Digital data, causing his young, and rather attractive looks to wither away._

_He became as ugly as a demon. This put a big damper on his business, for people were frightened by his looks._

_Some even accused his own medicines for what happened to him, and now saw Mukotsumon as a dangerous dealer._

_Everyone who he tried to explain his looks to, they only ridiculed him and banished him from the medicine making world, under penalty of being completely destroyed._

_Mukotsumon grew angry and vengeful, so he decided to take revenge on all who cast him aside._

_He went back to the woods and retrieved only the most venomous herbs he could find, and silently slipping them to anyone he came across._

_He enjoyed the way his victims died from the poison so much, that he continued on and on with poison making._

_One day… he was enlisted into the Band of Seven, and was hereby dubbed as, Mukotsumon, the poison master._

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"Still, it mattered not all the revenge I had endured, when all I really desired was to have my young youthful looks back again."

"Hmm, mm, mm, mm… But that's all going to change. Thanks to this little brew I've whipped up."

He directed Angewomon's attention to a cauldron filled with a hot bubbling liquid.

"Since I cannot gain back the looks that I lost, I'll just steal your youth from you." He said.

Either it was the poison or from that last statement of them becoming ugly, Angewomon felt really sick, yet she was still too weary to even move.

"This poison will take away your youth and add it into my body. While at the same time, my ugliness will be transferred to you two."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! First I'll wire us up and then we shall begin." Laughed Mukotsumon.

Mukotsumon had re-attached his gasmask, finished wiring the brew to Angewomon's body and himself, and began the process.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, Struggle all you like, there is no escape." He sniggered as he watched the her struggle in pain as the poison reached them.

Just then… two small blasts of energy shot right through the wires and cut them. "What!" snapped Mukotsumon.

Kari, Ken, and Stingmon were standing at the entrance. "It's end of the line for you Mukotsumon!" said Stingmon, who didn't have nose to breath in the poison.

"GRR… How dare you dirty sneaks interrupt my process." Snarled Mukotsumon. "Now I'm Mad!"

"Angewomon!" cried Kari as she rushed over to the Table. "Come on, wake up, say something!"

Angewomon tried to warn the others that Mukotsumon was dangerous, but her were drowned out by the Poison.

While Stingmon engaged into a fist wrestle with Mukotsumon, Ken helped Kari get Angewomon down.

"_**STINGING STRIKE!"**_

Stingmon Punched Mukotsumon down, and cleared the way. "Alright… lets go!" he cried.

But they hadn't even gotten anywhere near the door. "No one's going anywhere!" he growled.

"_**POISON-MIST!"**_

and he fired more black poison from his body. Stingmon immediately collapsed. "Stingmon, No!" cried Ken, but suddenly, he and Kari began to keel over.

"Ken…" Kari cried. "What's… happening?"

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah… I may not have gotten my youth back, But at least I'll be able to do away with all of you." He sniggered.

"It doesn't matter that Stingmon has no nose. This poison enters through the eyes and skin, and while I was away I was able to add a few addition herbs to make this poison work on humans as well!"

"I of course have special mask and outfit that protects me from all my poisons. Hu, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah, ah."

"Da-vis…" Kari peeped. "Help… us!" and she finally gave out.


	8. The After image

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

As Yolei lead the boys to the danger zone, She also got a bad feeling in her stomach that something horrible had happened.

"Mukotsumon, beware!" hissed Angel-Veemon. "If you so much as lay even a finger on my beloved Angewomon, I will make it so you wish you were still imprisoned!"

"That goes double for me, if he's hurt, Kari!" added Davis.

Yolei also told the others that she took the time to scan Mukotsumon's power level, he wasn't that strong at all.

So if they could just get past the poison, they could lay him out for sure! "Cody and I have just the thing!" said Davis, and Cody nodded in agreement.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mukotsumon was admiring the poor defenseless bodies. "Heh, heh, heh… such a pity their so young." He sniggered, "Hardly even had a chance to enjoy life!"

He search over the Digi destined's bodies and found what he was looking for, the D3's. "Heh, heh, heh, heh… Big brother will be so pleased when I deliver these to him."

"That's what you think!" came a voice from the entrance. Mukotsumon turned round, "Huh? Who's there!"

The team to one look at Mukotsumon's victims, and they were indeed Pissed!

"Ankylomon, Yolei, and TK…" said Cody. "Get the others away from here."

"Aquilamon, and Angel-Veemon!" added Davis, "Use your wings to blow away the poison!"

"We'll take care of this old coot ourselves!"

The others nodded. TK and Yolei helped the fallen ones onto Ankylomon's back, while Angel-Veemon and Aquilamon blew the smoke away.

As soon as they were out of the cave. The two Super Saiyans and the poison master were alone. "Any last words?" Davis asked.

Mukotsumon was in trouble now, but he had a plan. So he turned on the water works and got down on his knees. "Oh, please love angel, I meant no harm done." He cried,

"Please… give me another chance."

Davis and Cody were no fools. "You think you deserve another chance after what you did to our friends?" Cody asked. "I think not."

Mukotsumon quickly bolted upright, and dropped his act. "Fine then… TAKE THIS…!"

"Now, Cody!" Davis quickly said

"_**POISON-POWDER GUN!"**_

And he blasted them both with a red gas which filled the entire "This poison was made to even beat the strongest of humans." Snarled Mukotsumon. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

As the smoke clear, Mukotsumon noticed that they were still standing there. "What is this." He snapped. "You're still alive!"

As the Poison died down, Davis and Cody seemed to vanish into thin air. "What's this!" cried Mukotsumon. Then he could feel the presence of the two fighters behind him.

"Just a little thing called the _After-image_!" said Cody. Davis and Cody actually evaded away from the poison so fast that the very air produced real-like images of their bodies.

"GAHH… I'm getting out of here!" cried Mukotsumon, as he ran past the boys and right to the entrance.

"Ready, Cody?"

Cody nodded and both the boys began to concentrate their energies. **_"KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** and fired right at vile fiend.

Mukotsumon looked around just in time to get absorbed by the blast. "GAAHH… Uh…AH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Mukotsumon was gone, all the poison around the area had lifted, but just like when Kyokotsumon was defeated the Seed of light inside his body flew away, but to where.

That wasn't all important now, for Kari, Ken, Angewomon, and Stingmon were still outside, laying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no!" cried Yolei, "They all must have inhaled the poison!" cried Aquillamon.

"Oh, man… we got to help them!" cried Yolei as she cradled Ken's motionless body near hers.

"We better get them home." Said Davis. The others agreed and helped all the fighters onto Ankylomon's back "Let's go!" and they all took off in search of a digital portal.

**_Meanwhile_**…

That strange pale man who was now disguised as the headman of primary village, and who also destroyed all the baby Digimon and Eggs, he was consulting with Jakotsumon up in the shrine.

"First, Kyokotsumon, and now Mukotsumon is gone as well!" he said, "Obviously these fighters and Digimon are more resourceful that we thought!"

"Yeah…" said Jakotsumon, "They sure are tough, but what if they actually do succeed in defeating the rest of our band?"

"Heh, that I doubt!" said the man. "You said that some of them had been exposed to Mukotsumon's poison."

"They shouldn't live any longer past sundown." Sighed Jakotsumon, "But I doubt that it will do us any good. Just look at from where we stand!"

"Two members of the band of Seven have been destroyed, leaving only four of us left."

"Seven minus Two equals Five!" the man said. "Do the math properly Jakotsumon, we will crush the remaining fighters yet."

"With several of their fighters nearing their end already, that makes our job all the more easy."

As we continued our conversation, the man revealed that he had blocked out some of the Digital portals from working on the outside.

Not only could he finish off the poisoned victims, but maybe put a damper on my brother's wedding plans

"I will eliminate the fallen ones myself!" replied the man, "And Jakotsumon, you will take on the weaker fighters plus the one called, Cody."

Jakotsumon's lips curled into a sneer. "Awe, be reasonable!" she moaned, "The only one I'm interested in is fighters like Daisuke, and Angel Veemon!"

"Don't argue with me!" he snapped back, "Those two will be dealt with soon enough."

"At this very moment, our Brother, Ginkotsumon should be well on his way towards them. They won't even know what hit them!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Two Gekomon were walking down a path way near the forest, when they heard a loud KABOOM coming from the other side of the woods.

"What was that?" one of the Gekomon said himself, then he and his friend saw the tress fall down like Dominoes.

"The forest, it's under attack!" cried the other Gekomon, "Quick we must do something about this disaster."

"Right… let's check it out." Said the other, and they both scuttled off deeper into the woods

The woods seemed a little because of the dark cloud still in the sky at but the Gekomon really cared for their forest, and were not about to back down yet.

They walked a little further. "I don't see anything." Said the first Gekomon.

His friend looked around too, and then, he heard what sounded like five Buzz saw blades coming straight at them.

"LOOK OUT!" he cried as she tackled his friend to the ground just in time as five flying saw blades zoomed right past them, cutting down at least five more trees.

"What is that?" cried the other Gekomon, and then they both looked up and saw a strange looking figure in the distance. "HEY YOU THERE!" he called.

Then they saw the same saw blades fly right at the man, and fall perfectly into a what looked like the launcher on his back.

"Alright… who are you!" snapped the first Gekomon, "And why do you harm the forests that we love so!"

The figure came into the light… he was covered in bits of machinery, and metal. The thing took one step forward… _"GRRSS" _he hissed in his robotic like voice.

The Two Gekomon screamed of fright just before being blasted to death by that monster, whatever it was.


	9. The Ghastly steel tank

**CHAPTER NINE**

The team had a difficult time in trying to keep Ankylomon steady so as not to move the fallen victims on his back around so much.

"I don't get it…" said TK, "We've past three Digital portals and none of them will let us pass through."

That was serious indeed, they had to get their sick friends to a hospital, and fast, they didn't look so good.

Their cell-phones wouldn't work in the Digital world, but at least they could still send emails.

Yolei wasted no time in emailing Izzy, sent him the coordinates, and told him the problems. They needed Jun, and Joe, NOW!

Izzy emailed her back and told them to settle down somewhere safe. They be there once they worked away to get the portals working.

"Guys, we got to set down somewhere!" Cried Ankylomon, "I don't know how much longer I can hold these heavy guys!"

"What? Their not even half of your own weight?" said Aqillamon, but then again, he wasn't so sure if he could go too much father either.

Luckily, they were just soaring above Primary Village. The finally settled down and hardly noticed the once proud village, now in debris and ruins.

"Oh, man! Look at this mess!" said TK. "Looks like the Band of Seven was here alright, and recently too."

Even though the odds were against them of finding anyone still alive, Yolei called out into the fog. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?"

Just then, a man in robes came strolling into the clearing. "What a relief to find survivors here." he said in a kind voice.

"I am the Headman of Primary Village. Tell me, are you all in distress?"

Then he noticed the motionless bodies lying on Ankylomon's back. "Please help us." Cried Yolei, "They've been poisoned, they need help."

The man nodded, "Bring them up to my house in the shrine up the hill." He said.

As everyone followed man up to the shrine which seemed to be still intact. Their scouters were indicating a vast amount of power close by.

_Little did they know it was coming from the man himself!_

They finally got the four victims safely into bed just as Ankylomon, and Aquilamon gave out and De-Digivovled to their Rookie levels.

**_Meanwhile_**…

That ghastly figure that destroyed the Gekomon was already on its way towards the Primary Village.

Steam oozed out from his sides, and he just kept going while knocking down any obstructions that crossed his path, either Digimon, or structure.

**_Back at the Shrine_**…

Kari actually began to open her eyes.

"Kari?" Davis whispered. "Kari, are you okay?"

"Da…vis." She said in barely any sound at all.

"Shh, just rest now." Davis replied. "You'll be alright."

Kari's eyes then fell upon the Headman who placed a soft cold cloth over her forehead.

"What a pity." He said, "I understand that you inhaled a poison! You should rest some more."

Kari was then shocked to see the glowing coming from his neck. _"A seed of light!" _she thought,_ "Does this mean he's of the Band of Seven?"_

Suddenly, a explosion off in the distance attracted Davis' attention. "Hey, you guys feel that?" he asked

TK, and Cody nodded. "That's some power level." Said Cody. "But where's it coming from?"

"I don't know." said Davis as he peered outside the door. "whatever it is, it's coming close. I'll go on ahead and check it out.

Angel-Veemon, you come with me, and you guys stay here."

The others agreed, and just before Angel-Veemon took off after Davis, he gazed down upon Angewomon, who was barely breathing now.

He carefully planed a soft kiss upon her cold cheek. "You'll be alright, my love. I promise you!" he said and he was off.

"Good luck to you." The Young man said as he waved them on, but secretly he was glad that they were gone.

"_Good, they're gone!" he thought to himself "Now if Jakotsumon can just stick to the plan, we'll be rid of these pests even faster than expected!"_

**_Meanwhile_**…

Davis and Angel-Veemon followed the path of what smelled like Gun powder, and as they got closer, the power they sensed grew stronger.

"It's got to be one of the Band of Seven." Said Davis, "There's no mistaking it this time!"

They flew up a little further and right out of the village.

"Huh, Davis, look!" said Angel-Veemon

They took a long look at who, or what, was standing near them. This guy looked almost like a living Tank, and seemed to be almost completely covered in machinery.

His right arm was human like, but his left arm was a metal grasper on a spring loaded chain.

Five saw blades seemed to rest perfectly into a disk launcher on his back. A ten pound Tank cannon was attached over his left shoulder, and he even had a small sword on his belt.

Steam actually hissed out from his waist, and his voice actually sounded robotic. _"GRRSS… Daisuke, Angel-Veemon!"_ he growled in a robotic voice.

Davis Scouter was going crazy at this guy's power "You really look way too ugly to be human. So who, are what are you?" Angel-Veemon asked.

The Machine-man eyed him. _"I'm called, **Ginkotsumon**!"_

Just his name was proof enough that he was a Band of Seven member.

"Well gee, we'd love stay and here your life story but were just going to have to put an end to you, and in a quick at that too." Snapped Davis.

Ginkotsumon growled_ "GRRSS… So Thoughtless of you to leave your friends to suffer the effects of Mukotsumon's poison! 'Cause at this rate, they won't live past Sundown!"_

Both their hearts skipped a beat, "Sundown?" asked Angel-Veemon, "Are you serious?"

Ginkotsumon nodded, _"But don't worry… for I'll make sure that you're there to GREET THEM ON THE OTHER SIDE!"_

"_**SAW-BLADE DISK-LAUNCHER!"**_

He pulled on one of the strings on his chest amour, and the five Saw blades took off. Right toward the boys.

"WATCH OUT!" snapped Davis

He ducked the first two, and Angel-Veemon leapt over the second two, but both of them only ended up just continuously evading all five of them again.

Eventually the blades did have to return to Ginkotsumon, but only so he could just launch them again, and it was back to the chase.

Angel-Veemon did manage to get close to Ginkotsumon. "Try this on for size, Ginkotsumon!" he said.

"_**CHAINS OF HELL!"**_

But, as the chains neared him, Ginkotsumon just lifted up his left metal-arm…

"_**SPRING CHAIN SHOT!"**_

And the metal grasper fired like a gun and counted the chains before him. Then the Gun on his back lowered down.

"_**EXPLOSIVE BLAST!"**_

BOOM! A small bomb shot out from the cannon and exploded on contact forcing Angel-Veemon backwards.

He and Davis did manage to give Ginkotsumon a taste of their power shots, but Ginkotsumon's armor was barley even scratched.

"_GRSS… I was warned to be careful of your power blasts!"_ he sniggered, and then he had him helping Davis run from the saw blades.

Davis and Veemon were getting exhausted already, but they weren't giving up. At least they knew their friends were safe.

…Or so they thought!


	10. The very detrmined Digimon

**CHAPTER TEN**

TK, Cody, and Yolei could sense another big energy coming towards them, and a familiar one too.

"Jakotsumon!" snarled TK. "I'd recognize that power anywhere."

They couldn't very well let her get any closer to the shrine, she'd be able to tear down the fallen ones in no time.

TK, Cody, And Yolei decided to go after her alone and leave Hawkmon, Armadillamon, and Patamon to watch the others.

So they flew off, and out of the opposite side of the village, and there was Jakotsumon.

She sighed a boring sigh. "Finally you came!" she said sounding bored out of her skull.

"Jakotsumon!" growled Cody. "You're not getting away from us this time!"

"Yeah, whatever!" she simply said as she drew her sword. "Can we just finish this so I can watch Daisuke and Angel-Veemon be destroyed!"

Those words made the team angry and they rushed into battle.

**_Meanwhile, back at the shrine_**…

The Headman of the Village, who was really the imposter who killed the headman was read to put his plan into action.

He gently placed down a small capsule which started to wheeze out a sleepy gas into the room where the others were.

"I wish we could be out there helping them!" said Patamon as he started out the window.

"As much as I would agree, I'm afraid we cannot do that." Said Hawkmon. "We've already used up our energy giving the others a lift here."

"You're telling me!" said Armadilamon, "My poor back's going to be sore for a week, and I can't even fly as Ankylomon."

Patamon laughed a little, but then his nose twitched. "Hey…" he said as his eye lids began to feel heavy.

"What is the… meaning… of… this." Hawkmon slowly said, and before long the Three Digimon feel into a very deep sleep.

"Hmm, mm, mm… Out like lights!" the man sniggered. "Now, to ensure they don't escape here… Alive!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Davis and Veemon were really getting tired after Dodging Ginkotsumon's saw blades all that time, but they had to keep on trying.

"_Geh, heh, heh, heh, RRS… Quit jumping around so much!" _Ginkotsumon growled, _"You don't what your friends to die alone now, Do you_?"

Their Friends… "We've got… to hurry!" cried Davis. "Hurry… and… help them!" added Angel-Veemon.

But they really should have stayed focused… because at that moment…SLASH!

One of the flying saw blades had cut clean through Davis' shoulder pad, and given him a very bad gash on his left shoulder.

"Davis!" cried Angel-Veemon

"_Geh, heh, heh, RRS… Ooh… does it hurt?"_ chuckled Ginkotsumon.

Davis was going to be okay, because a Saiyan's body couldn't be cut as easily as a normal human's body.

But what did it matter to him. His D3 had no Data on Ginkotsumon either. Neither Davis or Angel-Veemon had the slightest idea of how they was going to be able to beat him.

**_Elsewhere_**…

Cody's and Jakotsumon were still going at it, and like once again, the battle only seemed to be a stalemate.

"Come on you wretches, die already!" Jakotsumon growled as she slashed her sword again.

"_**SERPENT SWORD STRIKE!"**_

Now, Cody, TK, and Yolei were beginning to get tired, as the sword was getting more difficult to dodge, but then suddenly they began to smell Smoke!

"What's that?" Asked Yolei as she turned around. "It's coming from the Shrine!"

"What? Oh, No!" cried TK, "The Digimon are in there with the others!"

They quickly took off, "We'll meet again, Jakotsumon!" Called out.

"Hmm… nobody seems to like me that much anymore." said Jakotsumon, and she let out a sigh of shame.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Shrine was indeed on fire, but the four poisoned ones were still knocked out to do anything.

Patamon gently began to open his eyes. He sniffed the air. "Mmm… smells like a barbeque." He said, but suddenly. "HUH… WHAT THE…!"

The fire was spreading faster. "Oh… What am I going to do!" he cried, "I don't have the strength to get them all out of here, and I can't Digivolve. I have to try and wake them up."

He floated over to the bodies and tried to slap them all awake, but then he noticed that none of them were breathing.

"OH… OH NO… THIS IS HORRIBLE!" he cried. "The poison's got to them What am I going to do!"

"Patamon!" cried Hawkmon and Armadillamon from behind. "Quick, we got to put out the fire!" replied Armadillamon.

"But how… I haven't any wind attacks!" said Hawkmon. "And you don't have any dirt to throw on the flames!" It was up to Patamon now.

"**_BOOM-BUBBLE… PAH!"_**

He kept on firing more bubbles onto the small flames, but the bubble just flickered them and made the fire even worse.

"OH NO!" he cried. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Davis and Angel-Veemon looked beaten to a pulp from battling Ginkotsumon, yet so far they were barely able to even scratch him.

Suddenly… they too began to sense that the shrine was on fire, and their friends were in danger. They would have to abandon this battle… for now! But how to get past Ginkotsumon was the problem.

"_GRRSS… Giving up so soon gentlemen?"_ Ginkotsumon Snarled.

Davis and Angel-Veemon stood up wearily but not beaten. "We never quit… not while our friends are in danger, Ginkotsumon!" Davis snapped

"_GRRSS… You should have stayed down!"_ snarled Ginkotsumon as he fired his saw blades again.

"_**SAW-BLADE DISK-LAUNCHER!"**_

This time the boys just let the blades chase them until they were out of Ginkotsumon's sight. _"Huh?... Where'd they go!"_

"Up here, you junk heap!" Davis called from above. Ginkotsumon pointed his cannon all the way.

"_**EXPLOSIVE BLAST!"**_

But this time, instead of evading the bomb-fire, Davis just kicked it like a ball right back at him.

The Bomb fell right back into Ginkotsumon's own gun and really went off with a bang. _"GAAAARGGH!"_

"Man, I Lo-o-o-ve Soccer!" Davis said.

Ginkotsumon stomped out from the dust, as he withdrew his sword ready to cut the young Super Saiyan to ribbons. _"This isn't over yet!"_ he growled.

"That's what you think!" snarled Angel-Veemon from behind Ginkotsumon behind "Huh!"

"_**DODO-WAVE!"**_

"_**KAMEHAMEHA!"**_

"GRRAAAAH!" Ginkotsumon was hit from behind and in front,a nd the two thunderous blasts weakened the very ground he was standing on!

A loud rumbling sound, and Ginkotsumon was buried alive under the crumbling rocks in the crater made.

Score one for the good guys, but now Davis and Angel-Veemon had already taken off towards the burning shrine. Hoping they weren't too late.

Not too long after they had left…

The rubble in the crater they had made began quivering. The rocks scattered aside as Ginkotsumon rose up from the rubble.

He was a terrible mess. He had holes and gashes in his armor, His cannon was broken. Boy was he ever angry!

**_Meanwhile_**…

Davis and Angel-Veemon saw TK, Yolei, and Cody already at the foot of the hill, staring right up at the flaming shrine, and the Young man they had met standing there laughing evilly.

"I don't believe it!" cried Yolei as the man's clothing transformed. Now he was wearing and old Samurai's outfit and his face was all marked.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I am, _Renkotsumon_ of the Band of Seven." He chuckled.

"I can't believe it… we've been tricked!" cried TK

Suddenly, Cody sensed an evil energy, he thought it was Jakotsumon, and Davis thought it was coming from Ginkotsumon, but really it was right in front of them all along.

"So, it was you all along that we sensed!" Snarled Cody.

Renkotsumon nodded. "It appears that taking over the Primary Village was a wise move for me."

"I get it!" said Davis. "It was Jakotsumon and Ginkotsumon. You sent them to come after us all along!"

"Right again." Said Renkotsumon. "Both of the, both have vast amounts of power, that you immediately believed it to be them that you sensed earlier, and didn't realize that it was really me."

Yolei began to feel sick to her stomach. "You… Killed all the baby Digimon of Primary Village!" she cried.

"Hmm, mm, mm! And I just finished off the last one before you all arrived."

Fire blazed in Davis' eyes. "You creep! You set the shrine on fire!" he snapped.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Yes, I did." Said Renkotsumon.

"Fire is my special weapon, but the flames only hasten the inhabitable! You're friends were already half dead from the poison!"

"Kari, Ken, Stingmon, Angewomon!" cried Yolei. "Let's get him guys!" they boys nodded, but before they got close to Renkotsumon.

"_**FLAMMING THREADS!"**_

He had lunched weird threads of fire from his fingers and got the three of them all tied up, but strangely, the fire wasn't even hot, but it was still blinding to look at.

"It must have the same effect like Mukotsumon's poison!" said Yolei, "It won't work on humans!"

"Guys hang on!" cried Davis "No Davis, we have to save the others first!" said Angel-Veemon,

Davis knew he was right but before they started off, they were both bounded by a strong chain from behind.

"_Going somewhere!"_ It was Ginkotsumon. _"Geh, heh, heh… You didn't think you'd actually had me beat did you!"_

Davis and Angel-Veemon struggled and struggled to break the chains, but they was still very weary from battling Ginkotsumon earlier.

So weak, that Davis diverted back to his normal state, and Angel-Veemon became Demiveemon!

The others still couldn't make a move either, because the fire was too bright for them to see or sense anything, "The fire… we've got to stop it somehow!" cried Yolei.

"Give it up, Fools!" chuckled Renkotsumon, "There's No hope for your friends now. They'll either die from the Flames, or from Mukotsumon's poison!"

"_GRRSS… Either way you look at it, You're friends don't stand a chance!"_ added Ginkotsumon.

By this point now, the Fire had began to cause the building cave in slightly, and inside, Hawkmon, Patamon and Armadillamon were nearly ready to embrace the heartbreak.

The fire was getting worse, and now not only were their friends not breathing anymore, but they were beginning to look pale, and the Digimon were starting to fade.

"NO… WE WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" cried Hawkmon

"WE'RE NOT ABOUT TO BECOME QUITERS!" added Armadillamon

"WE'LL SAVE OUR FRIENDS, OR DIE TRYING YET!" cried Patamon.

At that moment, their mother's bodies began to glow as bright as the fire around them.

It was finally happening for them.


	11. Davis, Depressed?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Davis was still struggling to try and get out of the chains, but it was no use. The wound on his body was slowing him down, and Demiveemon was too pooped to even poop.

"Kari…" Davis cried. "Please hang on!" but in actuality he was ready to face defeat. Kari and the others were thought to be goners.

"Hawkmon… Please don't die in there!" sobbed Yolei.

"Patamon… Please be okay!" cried TK

"Armadillamon!" cried Cody.

"Ha, ha, ha… Say good-bye fools!" chuckled Renkotsumon, but then suddenly, the walls of the shrine exploded open, reluctantly extinguishing the flames.

"_Huh…!"_ snapped Ginkotsumon! _"What's going on up there?"_

Everyone looked forward and saw three new Digimon. "Hey, look at that!" said TK. "Could it really be?"

Then the Digimon Analyzers in their D3's began to download the new Data.

TK's Digimon looked an odd resemblance of Thor, the God of Thunder from mythology.

"_I am…**THORMON**"_

"_I'm a Mega-and1/2 Level Digimon. Even solid rock itself is no match for my… THUNDER BOLTS!"_

Yolei's Digimon looked sort of like the Legendary Phoenixmon. Complete with flaming mane, tail and wings.

"_I am … **EX-PHOENIXMON**!"_

"_A Times-Six Mega-level Digimon. I can fly faster than any jet-plan, and my…BUURNING-WIND… can really be a burning experience._

Cody's Digimon looked like a giant Construction-worker. He was Equipped with a golden hard-hat, and an enormous Jack-hammer.

"_And I'm…**FOREMENMON**!"_

"_I'm a Times-Eight Mega-Level! When use my… JACK-HAMMER-BLAST… it can really bring down the house!"_

Davis looked on, "The other Digimon must've unlocked their inner power to Spirit Digivolve!" he said. "Now their even stronger than before."

Ginkotsumon was scared out of his own gears, especially when Thormon came right at him and hacked off his entire left arm.

"**_THUNDER BOLTS!" _**

BOOM! Ginkotsumon's arm was vaporized and Davis and Demiveemon were free from the chains.

Ginkotsumon, was really steaming now. _"I will not let you win!"_ he cried…

"**_SAW-BLADE DISK-LAUNCHER!"_**

"Watch out for those blades!" Davis called, but Ex-Phoenixmon just flew right into the picture.

"_**BURNING WIND!" **_

And hot flames of air came firing out of his wings. Two of the Saw blades were destroyed, and the other three flew right back and attacked Ginkotsumon.

Ginkotsumon growled and yelped in severe pain as the saw blades cut him up badly.

"YEE-HAA… My turn now!" said Foremenmon as he loaded his Jack-Hammer.

"_**JACK HAMMER BLAST!"**_

Ginkotsumon's body began sparking as the blast entered right though his gashes "GRRRRRR…AAAAHHHH!" and in a big EXPLOSION… he was gone, and his seed of light flew away!

"No… Ginkotsumon!" cried Renkotsumon. "But how… how is it possible!" and then he ran off. "We'll be back. You haven't seen that lasts of the Band of Seven!" and he was gone.

Cody, TK, and Yolei were really amazed by their new Digimon. "You guys were awesome." Said TK.

"You know, for a flaming guy you sure are cool looking." Yolei said. Ex-Phoenixmon blushed.

Cody even shook hands with Foremenmon. "You really saved us today, thanks." He said.

"Nothing to it." Said Foremenmon.

The Celebration was cut short though as they all turned around and saw Davis and Demiveemon brooding over the others.

"Kari. Ken."

"Angewomon. Shtingmon"

They were safe from the fire, but the poison was still getting to them. Kari's body was really cold to the touch.

Luckily, right there in the distance. Jun, Joe had arrived with a team of paramedics. "Davis… Davis!" called Jun.

She arrived on the seen to find her brother on his knees, staring sadly at the ground. Demiveemon too. Then they saw why.

Jun and Joe checked the others over. "Their temperature's are still dropping." Said Joe.

"But they have pulse and Heart-beats, but they're very weak." Added Jun. "We got to get them back home and to the hospital."

The teams helped the fallen bodies onto four separate stretchers, and carefully carried them back to the Real-world.

**_Back in the real world_**…

When they got to the Hospital, Joe called Tai and his folks over to the hospital, and Yolei called Ken's folks.

The parent's, and Tai were over there in a second, and Just as Kari slowly began to open her eyes.

"Kari… are you okay, Sis?" asked Tai.

"Tai…" Kari said softly. "Where… are… we?"

"Shh… just relax sweetie!" said her Dad. "It's alright, you've been through a lot."

Kan's mother was in tears, as usual. "My Baby boy, is going to be alright!" she sobbed. "It's a miracle!"

"M-m-mama…Dad!" pepped Ken.

"Ken, Ken… are you okay!" cried Yolei.

"Yolei…" Ken said. "I still feel dizzy."

"Well that is to be expected…" came the kindred voice of a young man who was assisting Jun and Joe.

"We sucked out a lot of their blood along with the poison, and the Digimon had to have some data extracted for their bodies.."

Gatomon and Wormon opened their eyes too. "Man… what a hang over."

"What happened?" Gatomon asked.

Joe looked down upon her, "Take it easy Gatomon, you were poisoned, we had to wipe out some of your data." he.

"So this means, everyone's going to be alright?" TK asked.

The other Doctor nodded. "We were only able to help them because the Poison hadn't completely gone through their bodies." He said, "Had they arrived any latter…"

"Now, now… they don't need to hear it." Said Jun. "It's going to take a while for them to heal, but the worst is over."

Davis was still sitting outside, moping over the last incident that nearly cost his friends their lives. He was still mopping when Jun called him in to have his shoulder wound treated.

He was so low down, that he didn't even wince when Jun poured rubbing alcohol on the burning wound. "What's wrong, Davis?" she asked. "The others are going to be okay."

Davis just shook his head. "I should've been there." He said softly. "I should've been there to protect them."

Jun could tell now why he was so upset. "I went off to take out another monster while the girl of my dreams and my friends were on their death beds."

"I let her down, Jun! I can never show my face in her presence again."

Jun knew the one treatment to make Davis stop talking such horsewhip. She gently but firmly slapped him across the face.

"Davis you don't know what you're saying." She said.

"Yes I do!" Davis replied, "I promised Kari I'd always be there for her, and today I practically let her down."

"You didn't let her down." Replied Jun "Kari told me herself when she woke up that she was grateful that you tried to help her."

Davis looked up. "She… said that?"

Jun nodded. "Davis, I'm Doctor and your Sister, but before I started Dating Tai I learned a lot from my days of being ditzy."

"I had quite a few boyfriends, some didn't even last me a whole day, and I got dumped more times than garbage cans, but do you know why…?"

Davis shook his head.

"Because I realized that those boys only liked me because I was cute and pretty, they didn't care when I was late for our date or anything. I tired to explain and apologize and they dumped me."

"After a while, I began to think I'd never find a guy who was even half close to being "The One" …Until I met Tai. Now there was a cute guy who could understand things."

"He understood me if I was late, or had to cancel things. He also began to teach me how to try and keep my flirting attitude level low, so I could actually seem like a nicer girl."

"And as time went on, I changed my ways and became a mature young adult. In fact, now boys were starting to drool over me, but it was a bad to start…"

"It sure was." Tai said as he came in and walked up to Jun. "By that time, I couldn't believe it, but Jun was the girl for me, and to think I actually said, _it would never happen_."

They held hands and gazed into each others eyes. "It didn't matter to me what others thought." Said Tai. "I may have had previous crushes before, Sora including, but only Jun was able to turn me on."

Tai then cast a look at Davis. "I've known Kari all my life, Davis. She is my sister you know." He said. "But I know that deep down she always loved you, and do you know what else…?"

Davis shook his head.

"Kari's been asking all day if she could see you."

Davis' eyes began to light up again. "She… she has?" he asked. Tai even held out a small get well card with a flower on it, and he even signed Davis' name.

"Go to her, Davis." He told him, and Davis wasted no time in taking the gifts and walking out the door.

Jun and Tai shared a small giggle. "Well, Doctor…" Tai said. "Once again, another patient comes in a whimper, but leaves with a smile."

Jun smiled, "And speaking of that…" she said as she wrapped her arms around Tai pulling him closer. "You're not leaving without taking your medicine."

Tai smiled and kissed her softly.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Kari was resting in her hospital bed, when she felt a soft hand crease her forehead.

"Kari… Kari…"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Davis." She asked, and her boyfriend nodded. Kari gently pulled Davis down into a soft slow kiss.

How could Davis have ever doubted himself?


	12. Dr Suikotsumon

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A Digital portal appeared in the park and Jakotsumon, and Renkotsumon appeared in the forest.

"So… this is that other world where all the humans come from." Said Jakotsumon.

"Yes, unfortunately." added Renkotsumon.

"Mmm, then that would mean that there's a lot of hot hunks around her to snag."

Renkotsumon's lips curled into a frown. "Stay focused, Jakotsumon!" he said deeply. "We are here in search of another band member."

Now Jakotsumon's lips curled into a frown. "Yeah, I know." She said. "I just hope we can find him quick so I can get back to hunting for Daisuke and Angel-Veemon!"

**_Two days later_**…

With the help of Gennai's newest DBZ creation, the Senzu beans, the poisoned victims were back on their feet and ready for more action.

The Senzu beans were used to heal all injuries, and relieve you of any pains. Just one bean, and you'd feel fit as a fiddle.

The Doctor who had helped Jun and Joe revive them all was amazed, but nevertheless he did let the patients go free.

"Oh, by the way…" said Davis. "We didn't catch your name, for incase they may have a relapse."

"Oh, how rude of me." The kind man said, and offered him his card. Davis took one look at the name and was almost shocked.

_Dr. Suikotsumon._

Everyone went out for a coffee, and that's where Davis showed it to the others, they all though up the same thing.

"Do you think he's part of the Band of Seven?" asked Davis, and everyone thought it possible, expect for Kari.

"I got a glimpse of that man loads of times." She said. "I couldn't see if he had a seed of light on him."

That put a real damper on things, but what bedazzled them even more was when Kari told them another thing about Dr. Suikotsumon.

Every now and then as he passed by, he would sometimes gaze at his hands and assume that they were covered in blood, he wouldn't stop washing for an hour when he hands were already clean.

"Blood? But why would he see that on his hands?" asked TK. "Could he be suffering from a condition?"

"Even if he's not part of the Band of Seven." Said Cody, "We still can't lose our grip on those guys."

"I agree…" said Hawkmon. "We must take the time to look at where we stand against the Band of Seven."

"According to Davis, he himself, Tai, and their Digimon took out the one called, Kyokotsumon!"

"Then Cody and Davis got the Poison master, Mukotsumon… and even though he was already weakened; Patamon, Armadillamon, and I took out, Ginkotsumon."

"So… that leaves Jakotsumon, Renkotsumon, and two other members." Said Ken, "And have a feeling that those four are bound to be even stronger." The others agreed with him.

"GRR… If only they didn't posses the seeds of light…" grumbled Patamon. "Then I could become Magna-Angemon, suck them into the gate of destiny, and they'd be gone already!"

"Well they do have the seeds." Said Gatomon, "And we can't risk destroying them or the Destiny stones will be destroyed too."

"Right…" said Kari "And if the Destiny stones are all destroyed, both worlds are history."

With all the talk of the Band of Seven, Davis was still concerned about Dr. Suikotsumon. True he did save his friends, but was he part of the Band of Seven or not.

That night, Davis asked Jun about Dr. Suikotsumon, and she told hi there was nothing to worry about. Dr. Suikotsumon was a fine Doctor and showed no sign of evil in him at all.

But Davis still wasn't convinced.

"You concerned of Dr. Suikotsumon as well young man?" asked an Old man who met Davis in the elevator on the way down.

"Y-yes…" said Davis. "How do you know about the Band of Seven?"

"I've been studying about the Digital word for 20 years now, and even did some breakthroughs about the Band of Seven." Said the old man

"As believe it or not, Dr. Suikotsumon has the exact same name as one of those tyrant Digimon, that's as far as it goes."

"According to my research, The Band of Seven were the most violent creatures to ever walk the face of the Digital world."

"_Suikotsumon_, one of these tyrants, why he was so nasty, and killed so many innocent Digimon, and humans who studied them, that most people dared not speak his name."

Davis thought this tale to be a bit frightful. "But, what about the man here in this hospital?" he asked

"Dr. Suikotsumon at the hospital?" asked the old man "He may have the same name as the evil Digimon, but they are completely different creatures."

"The good Doctor is no Digimon, and he's helped out so many innocent people in need of aid, he's cured vile diseases, and he even prescribed my weekly medication for me."

"Why, the man is almost considered a Saint, yet a lot of people who also studied the Band of Seven from the Digital world history still tend to panic whenever they meet him for the first time."

Well that helped Davis rest his mind a little. It was good to know that such a man existed to help out others in need, but if only Kari could see the seed of light, would he know for sure.

The Elevator reached the ground floor, and the old man checked his watch. "Well I must be going. Don't to be late for Bingo night." He said and he left.

**_The next day_**…

The Hospital was up and about as always, and Jun was on her way to work, but she got there to find people screaming and running out from the building.

Jun didn't have to waste any time to see what was happening, she quickly whipped out her phone, and called Davis telling him as friends to get over here.

The team was there in an instant. "Renkotsumon!" snarled Davis. "What are you doing here?"

"If you asked me, he's up to no good." Said Angel-Veemon.

Renkotsumon sniggered, "You could say that." Then he saw that the others were all present and accounted for. "So, you managed to survive the poison."

"You bet we did." Said Angewomon, "You and you'll find that we're much stronger than before!"

Renkotsumon spotted the other three new Spiritual Digimon, "Even with your new Digivoltuitons, you'll never escape us now."

Suddenly, the hospital doors crashed open and out ran several children followed by Dr. Suikotsumon. "Someone help us, please!" he cried.

Davis and Kari's head perked up. "A seed of light's near." Kari cried. Suddenly, there she was by the doorway. "Jakotsumon!" snarled Davis.

She looked up and waved. "Hey, Daisuke, Angel-Veemon!" she called out. The boys couldn't believe she was still on that road, but rest assured she was causing trouble in the hospital.

Strangely though, instead of going after them right away, she had Dr. Suikotsumon was backed up into a corner, "Come on Suikotsumon, we came here to take you back with us."

Everyone was confused, but not as confused as Dr. Suikotsumon. "Who are you wicked creatures, and what do you want with me?" he cried.

"I have no idea who you are, but I am a Physician at this hospital, I'm not a fighter of any kind!"

Kari's eyes lit up. _"He really isn't lying… but what's really going on here?"_ she thought.

Jakotsumon pulled out her sword. "Look, what's taking you so long to wake up!" he snapped, "Come on… wither come with us, or I'll kill every single patient in this hospital, the very ones you try to help."

The good Doctor's eyes flared in fear. "You… wouldn't dare!" he cried, "Those people are innocent, they've never done anything to you."

Suddenly, he began hearing another voice inside his head, one that sounded like his own, but much deeper, and vile.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ it said, _"Back in the old days when you were free… you loved to kill, and you still do."_

"Who… who are you… what do you want?" Cried Dr. Suikotsu.

Then suddenly he saw two children in wheelchairs coming out to him. "Dr. Suikotsumon…!" they cried.

"Fine then…" snapped Jakotsumon. she drew back her sword.

"No, their just little kids." Cried Jun, as she ran over to try and help them.

"No Jun, stay back!" cried Davis, just as Renkotsumon just breathed a small flare that almost hit her. "Interfere, and you also will be destroyed, all of you!" he snapped.

Jakotsumon thrust her sword forward.

"_**SERPENT SWORD STRIKE!"**_

"NO… CHILDREN… WATCH OUT!" cried Dr. Suikotsumon, as he leaped out and grabbed the child out from his chair, and he got struck on the shoulder by the blade.

"DOCTOR!" cried the kids cried, but the concerned young man took the child and ran down the hall away from the crazed men.

Stunned by the wound on his shoulder He turned to look behind him, and saw the two crazed creatures coming towards him.

"This is your last chance, Suikotsumon." Snapped Renkotsumon. "Either snap out of it, or we'll snap you into pieces!"

About half the hospital members rushed out to see what was going on. "Dr. Suikotsumon?" asked Jun

Suddenly, all the pain and anger was rushing to the doctor's head, and his body began to glow. "What's… Happening… to me!" he cried.

Jakotsumon and Renkotsumon smiled, and the rest of the people watched horrified as the young man emerged from the light wearing a completely different outfit.

His hair no stood up in all directions, and his voice got deeper, and his attitude more vile. "Hu, hu, hu ,hu… Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! It feels great to be out of that." He hissed.

"Whoa… what just happened?" asked Ken.

"I don't think we want to know!" cried Yolei.

Kari couldn't believe it, now she could see the seed of light for sure. "Hey pal, just who are you?" asked Davis

The creature looked at them all with a hunger for blood in his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know." He sniggered. "I'm _Suikotsumon_ of the Band of Seven!"


	13. Don't be afraid, Kari

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Jakotsumon and Renkotsumon walked over and shook hands with their long lost comrade. "Suikotsumon… great to have you back." Said Jakotsumon.

"Hmm, mm, mm. It sure feels good to be back." Suikotsumon sniggered.

"I… I don't understand!" said Stingmon. "How did he just transform into a Digimon just like that?"

"He must have a _split personality_." Said Ken. "One minute he could be kindhearted man, and the next, he's an evil fighting machine."

Ken would know of these things, as his nightmares of being the Digimon Kaiser still plagued him.

"Ha, that god-for-nothing doctor was only a pest in my way." Snapped Suikotsumon. "I'm perfectly fine without him."

"You see, Digi-fools!" said Renkotsumon, "Suikotsumon is on our side, and always has been."

Jakotsumon aimed her sword at Davis and Angel-Veemon, "Ha, ha… I've been waiting for this along time my precious duo!" she sniggered.

"No… Jakotsumon!" snapped Suikotsumon, "This is my battle, so stay out of this!"

Jakotsumon got all prissy again. "For goodness sakes, why are you guys always being so cruel!" she nagged.

"That's enough Jakotsumon… or I'll pull that tongue out of your mouth!" snapped Renkotsumon. "Suikotsumon's a little rusted, this fight shall help him back on his feet."

Davis sighed, "I was hoping it wasn't ever going to come to this." He said, "But if it's a fight you want, You got it!"

"Let's get him, Davis!" added Angel-Veemon.

The crowd by the hospital watched in horror as Davis and his team stared the angry villains down.

"**_CLAWS OF THE BEAST!"_**

Sharp claws, much like Wolverine's from X-men, popped through from Suikotsumon's knuckles.

"That's all you've got?" asked Davis. "You know, I've been sensing your power, and you don't seem to be at all that strong."

"Oh… you think so!" snapped Suikotsumon, "WELL… LET'S FIND OUT!" and he dove straight for them faster than lightning.

"Whoa…!" Davis and Angel-Veemon dodged. "He may not be too strong, but he sure is fast."

Everyone near the building would wanted to have rushed in to help Davis, but even if Jakotsumon wasn't threatening them to stay back with her sword, there really wasn't much they could do.

As for Renkotsumon, he was staring the rest of the team down. "Well, I guess it's just us now." he said.

"Yeah, yeah… less yak, more slap!" snapped Yolei.

"As you wish…"

"_**NET OF FIRE!"**_

And Renkotsumon shot out his fiery threads creating a tall net of fire around all Fighters, but the Digi destined just walked right through the net.

"Renkotsumon are you nuts?" Snapped TK, "Those flames of yours aren't even warm!"

"Maybe not for you… but!" he gestured at the Digimon still inside the net, who all seemed to be sweltering.

"Guys…" cried Thormon.

"Too… Hot!" cried Angewomon.

"Oh, No… The Digimon!" cried Kari.

They had quite forgotten that Renkotsumon's flames didn't work on Humans, but to the Digimon it was another story.

Even Ex-Phoenixmon couldn't stand the heat, and he was always on fire.

"Oh, man… what are we going to do?" cried Davis. Suikotsumon then sniggered under his voice. "You'd better stay focused is what!"

He leapt forward with his claws at the ready which Davis was barely able to dodge. Suikotsumon was even moving to fast for Davis to blast him.

The best he could do was tire him out and then try and go for him.

The Digimon inside the net of fire tried to blast their ways out, but all their attacks did was make the fire hotter and angrier.

"Help… us!" cried Stingmon. "Can… barely… breathe!"

Angel-Veemon and Davis were still at it with Suikotsumon, all of them looking rather exhausted. "You're looking… a little… tired there!" he chuckled.

"So are you!" protested Angel-Veemon. Finally Suikotsumon collapsed from exhaustion, but Davis' Super-Saiyan body powered down, and Angel-Veemon became Veemon again.

Both of them were too wiped out to fight back, but that wasn't too much trouble because the others were still standing.

While most the team kept Renkotsumon distracted, Kari could try and stop the Fire net.

"Kari…" wheezed Angewomon "You have… to try and… focus your powers… of Chouitzu!"

Kari nodded, it was their only hope of getting rid of the flames, it's just that using her telekinetic skills was something the got the lowest grade in controlling.

After all, moving things with her mind was pretty dark and creepy, and everyone knew Kari really hated the dark. Her memories of the Dark ocean still freaked her out.

"Kari… Come on… just do it!" cried Foremenmon. "It's getting unbearable in here!"

Kari put her arms out in front, and tried all she could to focus, but then she stopped. "I can't do it!" she cried. "I'm too scared."

"Kari…" Davis called. "You can do it! You just have to take charge of your fear!"

"Davis!" shed cried, but then it got worse. Jakotsumon was stepping towards him and Veemon. "Finally… I get a chance along with my boys." she giggled. "Ooh… I've been waiting for this for so long!"

Seeing that look in Jakotsumon's eyes changed Kari's features from afraid to infuriated. "I'll be scared later…" she growled. "Right now… I'M TOO MAD!"

With that she stuck out her arms again and this time her powers kicked in as the net was lifted up into the air and the Digimon were free.

Jakotsumon aimed her sword and slashed away. Davis and Veemon braced themselves ready for the hit.

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW!"**_

Suddenly Angewomon's arrow knocked the sword out of Jakotsumon's hand. Her eyes were angrier than the flames

"HOW DARE YOU… NO ONE INTERFERES WITH ME AND Daisuke!" she roared.

"Nobody except us!" cried Kari. "Now get you mitts away from our Boyfriends!" added Angewomon.

"Six against three… that's not fair!" cried Jakotsumon.

"All is fair in love and battle!" snapped Thormon.

Suddenly Renkotsumon put up a second wall of fire in front of them all. "We must retreat!" he cried as he helped Suikotsumon to his feet.

"Come Jakotsumon!" he cried.

Jakotsumon didn't like it, but she retracted her sword and ran with her comrades "Bye-bye boys… I'll see you soon!"

"Hey… Come back here!" snapped Yolei, but the three of them already vanished through a quick Digital portal.

"Go ahead, leave! We'll be waiting for you guys to come back." Snapped Kari. "AND WE'LL BE READY!"

She suddenly blushed when she noticed she was yelling aloud for nothing in front of gawking faces.

**_Meanwhile, in the Digital world_**…

Jakotsumon was whining over having to retreat. "I was so close to taking a whack at my sweet Daisuke." She cried.

"That's enough Jakotsumon." Renkotsumon snarled, "We probably would have been defeated even with Daisuke and his partner down."

"Yeah…" added Suikotsumon, "That kid and his Angel friend sure could move fast, even for me!"

"Well then..." said a voice from in the shadow, "It looks like I'll have to assist you all in the battles from now on."

"That voice!" cried Jakotsumon.

"Could it be…?" asked Suikotsumon.


	14. Bankotsumon: Leader of the Band of Seven

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

This strange looking young human like Digimon, he seemed younger than the others, and he was carrying a huge Halberd blade.

The young man stepped forward. "Hey there guys… long time; no see!" he said while smiling, and soon he was sharing high fives with them all.

"Brother, _Bankotsumon_!" cried Jakotsumon.

"Great to see you again!" added Suikotsumon.

"Big brother…" said Renkotsumon, "It's nice to see you again."

Bankotsumon nodded, "I'm glad that you guys are still alive, I heard the bad news." He said sounding down.

The other three nodded sadly. "Kyokotsumon… Mukotsumon… and Ginkotsumon, they all were destroyed." Said Renkotsumon.

"It couldn't have been helped." I said, "So, do you have anymore information on their killers."

"All we know is… that these kids and their Digimon are pretty tough." Said Suikotsumon, "If they were able to defeat three of us, they just might be able to finish the rest of us."

Bankotsumon nodded. "Yes, they may seem tough, but we're tougher, as they'll soon find out." He said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" asked Renkotsumon.

"It's simple really. We go back to the human world and wage an onslaught to every human that we see."

"This should draw them out into the open. Suikotsumon… You are to take out the Digimon that can't Spirit Digivolve, and Jakotsumon, The ones called, Ken, and Kari are your target!"

As expected Jakotsumon whined again, "What's wrong Jakotsumon? Not you're type?" teased Bankotsumon.

It was in vain that Jakotsumon would get to fight Davis and Angel-Veemon again. So she went along with the plans.

"Renkotsumon… you will take out the Spiritual Digimon and their partners, TK, and Cody and Yolei! I don't care how, just make sure he's destroyed! I'll take care of Daisuke and Angel-Veemon myself!"

He walked over to his Halberd blade, a sword so huge, it could be wielded like a staff.

"Me, and Banryu here have done quite a lot of killing in this world already, it's high time we took it to the next level!"

His neck glowed with the presence of three Seeds of light. One seed was originally his own. _"Kyokotsumon. Mukotsumon… Your deaths will be avenged." _He said to himself.

Renkotsumon wasn't sure if he should tell Bankotsumon that he personally had the Seed of light that belonged to Ginkotsumon. Bankotsumon had enough seeds already.

"Well, let's move out." And they all vanished through the Digital portal.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Something didn't seem quite right. The Digital sensors reported that there were absolutely no Digimon left in the entire Digital world, and the whole place looked as though it was struck by an asteroid.

The only signs of life left were Gennai, and the Azulongmon. Well, Shenmon was also okay, but he was still out there somewhere in the Digiballs, still just ordinary stones.

"Man, we've got to finish off the Band of seven and fast." Said Davis. "I've got a bad feeling about what those suckers have planned next."

"I think we already have a good enough feeling, Davis." Said Yolei.

Izzy checked over the evidence, except for Gennai's floating palace, everything was completely busted. Worst of all, there was no sign of the Band of Seven anywhere.

"It's most likely to happen." He said, "Now that the Digital world has been wiped cleaned, it's likely that the remain band members will come here and kill the humans."

"Gee… these guys really are blood thirsty!" said Cody, "Just the thought of what they can do makes me sick to my stomach."

"Well, if it does, I can get you a bucket, Cody." Said Armadillamon. Everyone shared a small laugh.

"Still, I don't think it's going to be any easier to take out the last four band members." Said TK. "We had enough trouble just trying to take out the first three."

"What's got me puzzled is the Seeds of light." Said Gatomon. "Every time we beat one of those brutes the seed flies away, but the Destiny stones aren't purified."

"But if the destiny stones aren't purified, then the Digital world will just continue to fall apart." Said Ken. "We can't let that happen."

Davis nodded. "Well then, the only thing we can do is figure out where the seeds of light have gone to and get them back."

It wasn't going to be an easy task, but the others had no choice but to agree with him.

Suddenly, Izzy's computer showed that Digital portal was opening in the park, and four powerful signals came through it.

Davis and Kari's head perked up. "I can sense them…" Kari said, "All the Seeds of light in one place."

"Yeah…" said Davis, "I can also sense three band member power levels, but wait…"

TK lowered his eyebrows. "Yeah… I feel it too." He said, "There's a fourth one, and it's pretty big."

There was an immediate guess that the last member of the Band of seven had appeared.

"Let's go!" said Veemon, and all the Digimon Digivolved, and everyone headed out.

When they got to the scenes, no surprise. Jakotsumon, Renkotsumon and Suikotsumon were there in the park.

"Daisuke, Angel-Veemon!" called Jakotsumon, "I knew you'd come, I knew it."

"Knock it off, Jakotsumon!" said another strange creature with a huge Halberd blade. "Those two are my Target, you go after the weaklings!"

"Who's that guy?" asked Stingmon, "The one with that huge blade?"

"Who are you?" snapped Angel-Veemon, "Are you the last member of the Band of Seven?"

The Digimon nodded, "Yes, I am the Leader, _Bankotsumon_!"

Kari could sense a lot of power in only a fraction of his body, and then she saw why. "Careful, Davis. He's got three Seeds of light on him." She said.

"What… three Seeds?" Asked Davis, "I take one of them is originally yours, but what about the other two?"

Bankotsumon gently touched his neck. "They belonged to Kyokotsumon, and Mukotsumon."

"Unfortunately, the one that belonged to Ginkotsumon is missing, but I'll find it later… after we deal with all of you and avenge our comrades."

"Bring it on!" Davis said as he powered up.

Suikotsumon stepped forward. "Angewomon, Stingmon… I'll deal with you two myself." He said as he licked his claws.

"Ugh… tell me he did not just do that." Cried Angewomon.

"Okay, I won't… but he did!" said Stingmon.

"Stingmon, We'll come help you." Said Ken, but as he and Kari hovered over to help them….

"Oh, no you don't…" snarled Jakotsumon as she leapt right in front of them both. "If you want to save your friends, you'll have to get past me first."

"Fine by us." Snapped Kari. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Ken, Kari… you two be careful there." Called TK.

"Forget worrying about them." Snapped Renkotsumon, "You battle is with me."

"You want a piece of us, come and get it." Snapped Cody. "Let's go guys!"

This was going to be a showdown nobody would want to forget. The remaining members of the Band of Seven V.S the Super Digi destined and their Digimon.

Who would emerge victorious?


	15. His mind is evil, but his heart is pure

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Bankotsumon glared at Davis and Angel-Veemon like a hypnotic snake. "You've all been preventing us from taking over the world for long enough." He snapped. "Now it's going to end."

"Be careful Angel-Veemon." Said Davis "This guy's got one hell of a power level."

"Tell me something I may not already know!" said Angel-Veemon, "But we can take him."

"If you think we're going to let you guys get away with what you did in the Digital world; Guess again!" snapped Angewomon.

Cody powered himself up to maximum capacity. "You vicious monsters only use your powers for evil." He growled in his golden light.

Thormon sharpened his lightning bolts. "Evil never triumphs over right. We will destroy you all for good."

"Enough speeches… It's time for battle!" snapped Bankotsumon, and he ordered his team to charge in.

Suikotsumon stood with Stingmon in the front and Angewomon from behind. "You could make this easier and just surrender!" snapped Angewomon.

Suikotsumon just sniggered. "What, and miss the chance to finally be rid of you all? I think not!"

He armed his claws and dove in for the attack, Stingmon blocked him with his sting. "Alright then.. have it your way."

"_**STINGING-STRIKE!"**_

When they got the chance, they gave him a huge whack in the back, gut, or any open space.

"I'm just getting started…"

The Spirit Digimon were facing one of Renkotsumon's firewalls again.

"My fire will roast you all to a crisp." He sniggered, "You weakness is my greatest strength."

"Save your threats for a real Challenge, Renkotsumon." Protested TK, "We also know of your fire's weakness!"

"_**WOLF-FANG-FIST!"**_

He leapt right though the fire, which was not hot to him, and really gave Renkotsumon a taste of his hands.

Yolei and Cody, freed the trapped Digimon out of the fire, and they joined TK in battle.

Jakotsumon looked on at all the fights going on out there and sighed. "Why am I always left with the weak ones?" she asked.

"Are you implying that I am weak!" snapped Kari. "I dare you to say that again you filthy creature!"

Jakotsumon pulled out her sword, "Whatever, lets just get this over with fast!"

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!"**_

Kari was able to aim the sword in the opposite direction with her telekinesis, and Ken was free to attack.

"_**DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE!" **_

Jakotsumon was hardly able to dodge that, and the heat of the wave slid past her arm. "You'll pay for that… AGH!" she was socked in the face by Kari. "…That too!"

Then Bankotsumon stared blankly at his opponents. "My, my… I can see why Jakotsumon has a high sights for you two." He sniggered. "Such a shame you'll have to die!"

Davis and Angel-Veemon looked like they were going to be sick, "You know you guys really need a better habit than killing." she said.

Bankotsumon. Then he lifted up his blade. "Come on Banryu, lets show these guys just how wrong they just were."

"**_LEAPING-LETHAL-CUT!" _**

Peach trembled in fear at how easily he was able to pick up that huge blade, and wield it as if it were weightless.

The boys kept up her dodging and was having a hard time avoiding the huge blade. Just one slash from that thing cut right through Angel-Veemon's Chains of Hell.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah… My Banryu is the greatest weapon ever made!" chuckled Bankotsumon. "It can never be beaten."

"I wouldn't gloat just yet!" snarled Davis, "Everything has a weakness, Bankotsumon, and we'll find yours!"

Davis then went into a Dragon rush, throwing his fists and kicks all over the place, and so fast too.

Bankotsumon had to whirl his blade round and round in front like a chopper to defend himself.

Finally Davis had leapt up so fast, Bankotsumon hadn't seen where he'd gone. "Now, Angel-Veemon!"

"_**DODON-WAVE!"**_

Bankotsumon gasped and shielded himself. His blade was successful in blocking the blast, but it was cracking up badly.

"You… hurt… my… Banryu!" he wailed. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Angewomon and Stingmon had Suikotsumon pinned to the ground, they had weakened him quite a lot, but not enough to destroy him.

Sadly, no one could help them. TK, and his team were still battling out Renkotsumon.

Kari, and Ken were in lock with Jakotsumon, but what was going. "Don't give up, you two!" cried Ken "You can do it!" added Kari

They quickly gave Jakotsumon a swift kick in the face knocking her back. "Why you dirty…!" she snapped, but when she looked up again, the Digimon were glowing as well as Kari and Ken.

"Huh… what's happening?" the Digimon asked.

Bankotsumon, finally had Angel-Veemon back against the trees and pointed his blade at his neck. "Hee… hee… hee… Bye-Bye!" he hissed.

"Angel-Veemon!" cried Davis. He tried to get up, but Bankotsumon had earlier hurt his legs, and he could barely stand up.

This looked like the end for him, but suddenly, Bankotsumon got hit from behind by a strong blast of wind and. "WHAT…!"

Everyone stopped battling and saw two new Digimon, where Stingmon, and Angewomon were.

"Kari… do you see what I see?" asked Ken. Kari nodded. "Stingmon, and Angewomon… they must've Spirit Digivolved!"

Kari's Digimon was indeed Angewomon, but with the exceptions. She wore a long white skirt, a golden Tiara across her fore-head, and her

Battle helmet was gone, so her face could be seen.

And Ken's Digimon looked sort of a cross-like, between a Wasp, and a Hornet.

_**DIGIMON ANALYZER**_

"_I am… **Princess-Angewomon**!"_

"_I am a Times-two Mega-level Digimon, irresistible to men, yet deadly to my enemies."_

"_My… Tiara-Magic… is no trick I can tell you that!"_

…

"_And I am… **Hornetmon**!"_

"_A Times-Four Mega-Level Digimon. My Wings can create Supersonic waves, and make it helpful for me to use my…Poison-Sting!"_

Bankotsumon stood angrily. "How Dare you sneak up at me from behind!" he growled, "You'll pay for that!"

He charged into action and swung Banryu, but before it hit, Hornetmon just flapped his wings….

"_**HURRICANE-WIND!"**_

Bankotsumon was blown completely backwards, and slammed into Renkotsumon, knocking him over.

"You two wretches will pay for that!" snapped Jakotsumon and she threw out her sword…

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!"**_

Princess-Angewomon's attacks were roughly like Angel-Veemon's. He had Chains, so did she…

"_**CHAINS OF HEAVEN!" **_

Her golden chains tangled up Jakotsumon's sword and stopped it dead in it's tracks.

Bankotsumon tried again and again to slash at her, but by this time he was too weak and tired. "Fallback!" he panted, "We'll get these fighters some other time."

Their Digital portal appeared and Bankotsumon jumped in. Renkotsumon already began to run. "We'll meet again!" he snapped.

Jakotsumon began to run too, but she saw Suikotsumon trying to catch up to the ground. "Suikotsumon… let's go!" she cried, then he was gone.

Suikotsumon neared the portal, but was then ensnared by Angel-Veemon's Chains of hell.

"You're not going anywhere, Suikotsumon!" he snapped. "You've got to remember who you were."

"NO! I WON'T!" Suikotsumon growled. "I never loved anything but to KILL… and that's all I ever loved!"

"No… That's not you!" cried Princess-Angewomon. "Think back… to the days when you were helping people we loved and cared about. You saved hundreds of peoples lives, even mine!"

"NO!" growled Suikotsumon, but actually his head was starting to throb as the memories plagued him over and over.

Even though he was born a Digimon, he really was a kind hearted Doctor within. He helped some many people, and was loved by them all.

He missed the way some of the children would say that he was nicest person they had ever met, and were never scared of Doctors anymore.

He missed the way the he saved those who really hurt, and made them feel as nimble and free as always.

Easily, he missed some of the nurses called him a Saint, and passing it onto the town who soon idolized him.

Suikotsumon's body suddenly glowed with lighting spewing out of his body, and when the light vanished, he was his normal pure self again.

However, he was extremely weak, and his body had been very badly damaged from the inside.

"What… what is all this!" he cried. "Oh... Oh no, it cannot be!" but he knew it was true! He did all this.

"Suikotsumon?" said Davis. "It wasn't your fault… it just something built into you that you couldn't control."

Finally he saw Davis still on the ground, holding his sore legs. Kari helped Davis up, but it wasn't easy to carry him

Suikotsumon's energy was fading fast, but he was willing to help him in a way that could help out everyone.

"Daisuke… I shall use what is left of my energy to heal your legs!" he said. "It is for the best."

Everyone's head snapped up. "No, don't" cried Hornetmon. "If you use up what's left of your energy, you'll be destroyed!"

Suikotsumon shook his head sadly. "There was a time when I was captured, and ever since my imprisonment, I yearned to escape and make immense for all I had done."

"I could never let myself go knowing that the horrors of my evil past have returned! As long as my evil side lives, the world will not be safe!"

"Hey… You're wrong!" said TK. "You don't have to kill yourself to redeem for what you've done!"

Suikotsumon just smiled. "I have not much time left in any case." He said, "If I am to go, I would rather do it by aiding another."

"Farewell everyone."

"No… wait… Suikotsumon!" called Davis, but he had already turned himself into little clouds of gold dust that seeped into Davis's legs.

The Dust was gone, the Seed of light vanished as well before they could catch it, and Davis' legs were all better.

Yolei wiped a tear from her eye. "Wow… He killed himself to help Davis, that is so sad." She sobbed.

Davis gently touched his legs. Although he was an enemy for the time, Davis only had a few words to say in his heart.

"_Thanks Suikotsumon… I owe you big time!"_


	16. Jakotsumon's long awaited battle

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Jakotsumon hadn't returned. If they knew her, she was probably defying orders and running off to find Davis or Angel-Veemon.

Bankotsumon was now in possession of the Seed of light from Suikotsumon, and used it to heal his injuries and mend his blade. But it changed nothing much, Suikotsumon had just been destroyed.

That left only Bankotsumon, and Renkotsumon, Jakotsumon. How could they even call themselves the _Band of SEVEN_, when there was only _THREE_ of them!

Bankotsumon stood up, "If only I knew where Ginkotsumon's seed was!" he said, "I'd have enough power to take out those creeps single handed!"

Renkotsumon was actually still in possession of that seed, and still not ready to tell Bankotsumon.

He wasn't really sure he could trust him and was beginning to think he had more planned than just to beat the Digi Fighters.

You couldn't blame him either, he had almost all the seeds of light of every band member. Three in his neck, and now one in his halberd.

"Huh… What are you staring at?" he asked annoyingly to Renkotsumon.

"Oh… I was just concerned about you, Big Brother." He said, "You were gravely injured in the last battle."

Bankotsumon slammed his fist hard a the vortex like walls. "DAMN HIM!" he growled, "I may have nearly been beaten, but I'll shoe those fools whose power is the greatest?"

"Big brother?"

Bankotsumon's eyes narrowed him, "Once I gain the rest of the seeds of light… I'll be even stronger than Daisuke is!"

"But Big brother…"

Bankotsumon just picked up his Blade, "I'll start off by going back to the real world, and hunt down every human I see!" and he left.

Kari, and Gatomon were completely bored that day as they sat on the park bench.

The Band of Seven was still out there, but they hadn't shown themselves for a while yet, and they couldn't sense them anywhere.

"Hey girlsh."

They looked up, "Oh, Hi, Davis, Hi, Veemon." Said Gatomon

The boys sat down sat down beside their girlfriends, and could instantly tell what they were thinking. "The Band of Seven…?" Davis asked. The girls nodded.

"I'm just so worried." said Kari. "What they are here and their attacking innocent people?"

Kari did have a point there. It was true that there was now only three members left, but that still didn't make their threats any less dangerous. If anything, it made them worse.

"Kari, even if they have done something bad, we'll make them pay!" replied Davis.

"Of courshe we will." Said Veemon. "Look where we've come so far, we already eliminated mosht of them."

"But you don't know what it's like for us." Said Gatomon. "We've been through this before, when the Dark masters roamed the Digital world."

Veemon never heard this story, he was still locked in his Digital sleep before Davis came along, but Davis heard the tales from Tai.

It dated way back to when the Digital world appeared in the Sky, just after Venom-Myotismon was defeated.

Four evil Mega-Level Digimon had corrupted the Digital world and made spiral mountain. Anyone who stood up to these beasts, ended up dead.

Tai and the others were only _barely_ able to destroy them all, and the costs of their victories were high as a lot of their friends had been destroyed completely.

And because Shenmon wasn't made back then, and he could only revive those who died within a year; Even he was powerless to bring them back to life.

The Band of Seven were ten times as worse. Not only did they cause so much death and destruction wherever they went, but they were so powerful, that even a Mega-Digimon couldn't beat them.

Wargreymon only got lucky when he was facing Kyokotsumon, and he did have some help too.

Davis lifted Kari's chin up. "Kari… look at me." He said, "We taught the same thing to Ken when he became one of us, and that's you can't change the past."

"But just because those Digimon can never be restored to life, but they are still a big help to us."

Kari and Gatomon realized he had a point. "Like when Wizardmmon warned of a greater evil than Ken coming our way." Said Gatomon.

Veemon nodded. "All thoshe Digimon have rishked their livesh to shave ush all, and help ush dishcover the enemy'sh weaknessh." He said. "They may have died, but their deathsh were not in vain."

A small soft smile appeared on Kari's face. "Yeah… but I still wish there was something we could do." She said.

Kari leaned over and rested her head on Davis' shoulder, and Gatomon rested by Veemon's side.

Suddenly, their heads snapped up. "A Seed of light." Cried Kari, "It's coming this way."

"Yeah…" said Davis, "I can feel a power level too!"

They all stood up angrily. "Jakotsumon!" Davis snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Jakotsumon giggled, "What do you think?" she asked, "I've come to take on you and Angel-Veemon, after I kill your girlfriends that is."

"_**SERPENT SWORD STRIKE!"**_

She withdrew her sword and hacked away at the bench which the others dodged. "You two bitches have kept me from my men long enough!" she growled. "Fist I'll kill you two, and then I'll kill them."

Davis helped Kari back on her feet rolled about. "Don't you lay a finger on our women snapped!" and he changed into a Super Saiyan.

Kari powered up to her full strength, and Veemon and Gatomon Spirit Digivolved into Angel-Veemon and Princees-Angewomon.

Jakotsumon's eyes twinkled as he eyed the boys. "Oh yes… YES!" she cried. "Oh if only I didn't have to kill you…!

The fighters looked confused as Jakotsumon finished with " WOULD EMBRACE YOU BOTH THIS MOMENT!"

"Yeah… in your dreams, Bitch!" snapped Davis, "We'd never let you embrace us!" added Angel-Veemon.

Jakotsumon just got more soft and fuzzy and excited, "Oh those words…t hey sound great COMING FROM YOU!" and she slashed her sword again.

While overhead, Yolei was Flying home from the mall, and spotted the commotion in the park "Oh, No… I've got to get the others!" she cried, and she was off.

Kari used her Telekinesis to hold Jakotsumon's sword steady, and gave Davis a chance to attack, and if he wasn't going to make it, the Angels would take the call.

Regardless, even battling Jakotsumon as a double tag-team was proving not the advantage.

Using her telekinesis over and over required Kari to use her energy, and one too many uses can weaken her immensely.

With Kari weakened, Jakotsumon was free to slash her sword anywhere she wished, which put the others on the evasive.

Eventually, they were growing tired.

"You're beginning to look tired, Daisuke!" sniggered Jakotsumon. "Now it will only be a matter of time before you ask me to embrace you myself!"

Davis, who was weak, but not beaten, looked sick at that statement. "I… don't know… how much longer… I can… Keep this up!" he thought to himself.

Jakotsumon looked as though her heart would explode. "Come on Peach… show me what you can do!" she sniggered as she swung her sword again.

"_**SERPENT-SWORD-STRIKE!"**_

Davis rolled away from the sword, But Jakotsumon was hoping he'd do that, because Angel-Veemon who was behind him, got encircled and wrapped by the blade.

"What… Oh, no!"

"Ha, ah, ah, ah… Once I pull on the sword, you'll be cut to ribbons." Jakotsumon chuckled, "It's all over for you Angel-Veemon!"

"No… Angel-Veemon!" cried Angewomon. Tears of fear were rolling down her face.

"Princess…" cried Angel-Veemon!

What were they going to do. Kari was too weak to lift the sword away, and if either Davis or Princess-Angewomon made a move, it was curtains for Angel-Veemon.


	17. TRAITOR!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Jakotsumon still didn't pull on the sword. "Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Oh I'm going to miss you a lot, My Angel-Veemon." she sniggered.

The others were still powerless to even make a move. "I must say, I've slain a lot of creatures, many of which were girls." Said Jakotsumon.

"But out of them all, I dare say you are my most favorite." she gripped her sword tight. "And now… IT ALL ENDS!"

"WANT TO BET!" snapped Angel-Veemon as he leapt out from behind…

"_**HEAVEN'S-FIST!" **_

…and Gave Jakotsumon a huge PUNCH from behind.

Jakotsumon dropped her sword and tumbled about. "You though Davis and the others were the only ones who could use the After-image!" said Angel-Veemon.

"What!" snapped Jakotsumon. "Then… that Angel-Veemon I caught--?" she saw the image and it vanished into thin air.

Jakotsumon knew she had been outsmarted, and she did not like it one bit. She Reached for her sword…

"Oh, no you don't!" snapped Princess Angewomon. She gabbed her tiara, and it changed into a huge white glowing disk, much like Sailor Moon's.

"_**TIARA-MAGIC!"**_

She fired the disk straight at the sword and shattered it for good. Then recaptured her Tiara and popped it back on her head.

Finally Jakotsumon's anger boiled as she picked up the shattered remains of her proud sword. "YOU… BROKE… MY …SWORD!"

She Lunged at her and the two fell to the ground in a Dragon Rush, exchanging fast kicks and punches.

"Princess…" cried Angel-Veemon. "Hang on, were coming!" added Davis.

"No, don't." she said "I can take this bitch out." And she continued her punching and kicking.

Jakotsumon tried with all her might, but Princess-Angewomon was fighting for more than her boyfriend, she was fighting for Honor, and that was what made her an unstoppable fighting machine.

Finally, Jakotsumon should've kicked where she punched, and that was her first and last mistake, it the fight, and for good.

"_**HELL'S FIST!"**_

She thrust all her power into one huge punch… and GOT HER… RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!

Jakotsumon whimpered in pain, and fell over on her back with a big hole in her chest, he data was slowly beginning to fade.

"Yeah… you got her!" cried Davis.

"Way to go!" added Kari.

"My heroic Princess." Said Angel-Veemon.

"Ugh… I have lost!" Jakotsumon peeped. "But… but how? How did this happen?"

"You may have feelings for men inside you, Jakotsumon…" said Davis, "But mixing those feelings with your blood thirsty ways, well… that's where you went wrong."

Since Jakotsumon was doomed in any case, they decided to just leave her there, and after they had left, Renkotsumon appeared, and walked over to where Jakotsumon lay on the ground.

"Ren… Kotsumon." Jakotsumon said weakly.

Renkotsumon bent over her, "Fear not Jakotsumon… perhaps if I am not too late, there may be a way to save you."

Jakotsumon slowly shook her head, "Mmm… Don't bother!" she said.

"But, Jakotsumon…"

Jakotsumon smiled, "Even if I were to be reborn again, I would only be destroyed by again, and I could never beat the others if I could not beat Princess-Angewomon!"

"I have finally… met… my… match… ugh!" her eyes slowly closed and she was digitized, leaving only her seed of light behind.

Renkotsumon felt bad about this, s Just before it flew away, he grabbed Jakotsumon's Seed of light, and lodged it into his skin.

"You did your best, Jakotsumon." He said, "It just wasn't good enough."

Suddenly, "Renkotsumon!" came a voice from behind. "How dare you destroy Jakotsumon's body!"

It was Bankotsumon.

"Bankotsumon… I assure you it's not what it seems!"

Bankotsumon just snorted, "So you didn't just destroy Jakotsumon, and do nothing to save her?"

It was in vain that Renkotsumon tried to tell him that Jakotsumon was already gone before he got there, and it was the Digi fighters that got her.

"Alright then, explain why I just saw you take her seed of light and put it inside you." Bankotsumon said.

But now Renkotsumon could see right through to Bankotsumon, he was after power and lots of it, only for himself.

"Ah-ha… I see now, you also have Ginkotsumon's seed within you!"

"And I see now… all it is you really care about it POWER!" Renkotsumon roared, "You only wish to make yourself the best of the rest!"

"Hmm… and what if it's true?" Bankotsumon smirked, "Once I'm strong enough, I'll destroy the love Digi fighters myself, and then on to rule the world!"

"The whole world will cower in fear of the mighty Bankotsumon, of the Band of Seven… and no one will stand in our way again."

Renkotsumon felt his anger boiling inside him. "I understand that loyalty means nothing to you!" he snapped, "You planed on betraying the team all along!"

Bankotsumon's anger was doing all the talking now. "I AM THE TEAM!" he roared, "And what's good for me, is good for everyone else!"

He picked up his blade, and held it up to Renkotsumon's neck. "Now you have a choice. You either Serve me and Banryu, or your dead!"

"You make me laugh Bankotsumon." Renkotsumon snickered, "You know very well that you are a Digimon, and my fire can roast to a crisp!"

He drew his head back and took in a Really, Really deep breath, but Bankotsumon wasn't even frightened.

"Go ahead!" he chuckled, "But I'm sure you're well aware that at this close range, you'll destroy yourself as well!"

Renkotsumon smiled, "I… Don't… Care!"

"_**FIRE-FLARE!"**_

The Results were almost explosive.

Renkotsumon was definitely destroyed, yet as mysterious as it was… Bankotsumon was still in one piece, without even a scratch on him.

He looked back at Renkotsumon's Seed of light, "Foolish of you Renkotsumon, I was made the leader of the Band of Seven for a reason, and that was _strength_!"

He picked up his blade, and inserted the two last seeds into him, "How sad… it seems that I am the only one left." He said.

"But now that I have all seven of the seeds of light, once I destroy the Digi fighters, then I shall become the ultimate ruler of the world of the world."

"Heh, heh, heh ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Little did Bankotsumon realize that Yolei had returned with the rest of the team and were hover overhead, they saw everything.


	18. That's the plan

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

When the team met back at Izzy's apartment, Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon were surprised to here that Renkotsumon was also destroyed after they left.

"So like… does this mean--?" Davis asked.

"_It certainly does." _Said Gennai over the computer_. "Your mission is almost complete Digi destined."_

"_You have already beaten six of the band of Seven, and now only Bankotsumon remains." _

They resisted the urge to cheer, because it now became clear that Bankotsumon had all seven of the Seeds of light, which could only mean his power had increased immensely.

This was going to be the most difficult battle the Digi fighters ever faced. "Well we can't just do nothing about it." Said Armadillamon.

"I agree…" said Hawkmon, "We simply can't leave Bankotsumon to terrorize the city."

"Hawkmon's right." Yolei said, "And think about the odds. If there's twelve of us and only one of him then doesn't that mean we outnumber him by a long shot?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't judge Bankotsumon that easily." Said Davis. "I fought the guy when he had just three seeds in him, and I could barely touch him."

"You mean we could barely touch him." Said Veemon. "He wash able to fight two at once and the match wash barely even."

The team was in a bit of a tricky spot. Even if Bankotsumon hadn't had the seeds of light in him he'd still be pretty tough to be.

"_There may be one way for us to lay out Bankotsumon for sure." _Said Gennai, _"But it will not be easy."_

"What, Gennai? What is it?" asked Ken.

Gennai had seeking over with Azulongmon. The two of them had been talking about this for quite sometime, and decided their only option was to transport Azulongmon into the real world.

"Azulongmon? Here in the real world?" asked TK, "How's that possible, I mean the big fella wouldn't be able to even fit his fingers through a Digital portal."

"Exactly…"said Izzy, "So that means we have to make him one." He typed up coordinates on his laptop.

Gennai sent him information about two fault lines that linked the Digital world and the real world.

What needed to be done, was two fighters and their Digimon would have to fly to the two locations, two humans in the Digital world, and two Digimon in the real world.

Then… they were to use as much of their powers and fire at the exact spot on the fault line from both sides and that should make a temporary breech big enough for Azulongmon to squeeze through.

However, the blasts must hit the fault line at the exact same time and spot from both worlds, or the breech would just remain sealed off.

"Man, that's going to be one hell of a tough task." Said Davis.

"Yeah…" said Cody, "And Bankotsumon could track the fighters down while their working on the breech, and then they'd really be in big trouble?"

"_Exactly." _Said Gennai. _"Eight of you must go into battle with Bankotsumon, and keep stall him long enough so that Four of you can make the breech for Azulongmon to pass through."_

The team knew this wouldn't be easy. Cody stood up proudly. "I'll do battle." He said. "We'll need someone strong to hold him off."

Armadillamon joined in too. The Yolei and Hawkmon, plus Ken and Wormon agreed to face Bankotsumon.

Davis would be needed to be one of the two fighters in the Digital world to help with the breech, and they'd need a way for him to communicate to Veemon on the outside.

Kari was the only other choice to go with Davis, because TK couldn't use Telepathy to speak across borders and distances.

It was deiced, Kari and Davis would go to the Digital world, while Veemon and Gatomon stay outside to help with the breech.

"Well, there's no more putting it off now." said TK. "Let's go!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kari and Davis headed for the Digital world while Gatomon and Veemon Spirit Digivolved and headed up into the skies to await further instructions.

Meanwhile the other Digimon Sprit Digivolved, and the Digi Destined powered themselves up to their strongest forms.

Bankotsumon wasn't too difficult to locate because the moment they had left Izzy's apartment, there were small explosions being aroused in the city.

People running for their lives, and buildings were badly Damaged. "Oh, man… look at this mess." Cried Yolei.

They could sense he was very near. "Okay Bankotsumon, we found you!" shouted Cody.

Suddenly, the skies around them went all dank and murky just like the sky in the Digital world.

"Yes, you found me, but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't!" Bankotsumon's voice echoed.

Then he hopped right down from above and stared the fighters down. "Hey, there's only eight of you." He said, "Where are your Friends Daisuke and Hikari, and their Digimon?"

"They'll be here soon enough." Said Ex-Phoenixmon. "Now stop talking, you're fight's with us!"

Bankotsumon just laughed, and said "With you, Pl-ease! You guys couldn't beat me if there was an army of you."

"Why don't you just make it easier and surrender to me and Banryu here."

He could see this wasn't getting through to the others as they were all just staring at him with angry impressions on their faces.

"Can we get on with this already!" snapped Foremenmon, "Me and my Jack hammer will blast your puny little Halberd to pieces."

Bankotsumon's features hardened in an instant, and his head began throbbing in severe anger. "What… Did you just SAAAAAAAAAY!"

When someone insulted his Halberd, Bankotsumon went completely berserk, and into battle he charged.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Kari and Davis made it to Gennai's floating palace, and Azulongmon was there waiting for them.

"Good… you have arrived." He said to the two. "Now, the fault line where you must hit is just above the palace."

"And where's the other half in the real world?" asked Kari.

"Your Digimon are very near it now." answered Gennai.

Kari used her telepathy to try and contact Princess-Angewomon. "I see them…" she said, "They're in _New-York_, at the top of the _Empire-State building!"_

"_Kari… Davis, are you there!" _The voices of their Digimon were heard as clear as a bell.

"Yeah, we can hear you." Said Davis. "Now come on let's get this over with."

What they all had to do, was attack straight up from the structures they stood on, but as was mentioned they all had to attack the same spot at the same time from both ends… or it wouldn't work.

"It has to work…" said Gennai, "All our lives depend on it."


	19. The big Breakthrough

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The city may have been evacuated, but it was a total wreck and the fight had barely begun.

The seven Seeds of light had not only given Bankotsumon more power and speed, but he even became a complete human brick wall.

It seemed that no matter how many times the team attacked him, he'd either repel the attack back at him, or just take the hit but not get scratched at all.

Foremenmon managed to get him pinned to the ground and tried his Jack hammer on the Halberd, but in the end of that, Formenmon's drill-bit was all bent and busted, while Banyu wasn't even singed.

Bankotsumon had even gotten some new tricks up his sleeve. As he kicked Foremenmon off of him…

"_**METEOR-BLAST!"**_

His halberd fired a huge burst of energy half the size of Wargreymon's Terra-force…

Foremenmon was hit hard and flew back right into a brick wall that collapsed on his impact. "Ooh… Luckily I wore my hardhat!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… Don't tell me I'm too strong. OR are you too weak for me!" Bankotsumon teased.

"Get him guys!" cried TK as he and Yolei charged in. "Let's do it TK!" she cried out.

"_**DESTRUCTO-DISK!"**_

Both their Disks fired straight towards Bankotsumon, but he leaped up into the air and repelled them.

"LOOK OUT!" cried TK, and they both scattered just before the two disks collided and exploded.

Then from out of the blue, out came Ken and Cody. "Here we come!" cried Ken.

"_**DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE!"**_

Bankotsumon stretched out of the way in time to dodge it, which he shouldn't have… WHAM! Cody gat him right in the face with a huge punch.

Bankotsumon tumbled about and smashed clean through three evacuated buildings, and slammed hard on the road.

"Good shot Cody." Said TK.

"They'll be time for that later, just worry about him!"

Bankotsumon leapt up from the ash with at least a few bruises, but he was more angry than hurt.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Ten whole minutes of trying and the others were nowhere near to making Azulongmon's breech.

"_**DODON-WAVE!"**_

"_**TIARA-MAGIC!"**_

And the Digital world team didn't do any better.

"_**KI-BLAST CANNON!"**_

"_**KAMEHAMEHA!"**_

"No, no, no…" cried Gennai. "Kari, you fired too soon, and Angel-Veemon Fired too late!"

Davis and Kari were beginning to look pooped, but they weren't giving up.

"There's got to be a way… some sort of timing we can make up." Said Davis.

"_Kari, can't you try and hold the blasts steady with your telekinesis?" _asked Princess-Angewomon over the air.

"I can't." answered Kari. "I can only use one technique at a time, even if I could I could only control my own blast!"

"Wait… I have an idea!" said Davis. "Okay, all of you… ready and hold your attacks, and then release them right at my signal."

"_What signal, Davis?" _asked Angel-Veemon.

"Trust me, you'll know when!" replied Davis.

The others didn't know what the signal would be yet, but all powered up and held their attacks off by one syllable.

"_**DO… DON…!"**_

"_**TIARA…!"**_

"_**KI-BLAST…!"**_

"Okay, get ready guys; Because here we go!" said Davis, he took precise aim, and concentrated.

"_**KAAAAAAAA… MEEEEEEEE...!"**_

The others got the drift now, and knew when to fire, so they held it steady… STEADY…!

"_**HAAAAAAAA… MEEEEEEEE...!"**_

And they fired!

"…_**WAVE!"**_

_**  
"…MAGIC!"**_

"…_**CANNON!"**_

"…_**HAAAAAAAA!"**_

The four blasts were indeed all released at the same time, and when the struck the fault line… the results were SUCCESS!

A big explosion followed by a bright flash of light ripped right through the rift connecting the two worlds.

As the light got brighter, the hole became bigger, and there were Angel-Veemon and Princess-Angewomon on the other end.

"We did it… we broke through!" said Davis.

"Well done everyone." Said Azulongmon. "Now I will squeeze through, but it will take me some time to get the battle zone, so the four of you must go at once."

"Oh, no, he's right." Said Angel-Veemon.

"We left the others battling it Bankotsumon in Japan." Added Princess-Angewomon, "I'd hate to think of what's happened to them!"

"Well come on… Let's GO, GO, GO!" cried Davis, and they all zoomed right through the hole as Azulongmon slowly began his pass behind them.

No sooner had he made it all the way through the hole, and it sealed. "Good luck everyone!" Gennai said to himself.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The battle was not going any better. Bankotsumon was damaged but only slightly. While the others were on their last breaths.

"Ha, ha, ha… You should've given up while you had the chance!" Bankotsumon chuckled.

The Digi fighters were all ready to stop moving. "We.. Can't keep this up… Much longer!" cried Ken.

"Aww… are the little heroes tired." Bankotsumon teased. "Well you'll be taking a long rest very soon, and I'll have avenged my six comrades!"

"_Kyokotsumon… Mukotsumon… Suikotsumon… Ginkotsumon… Jakotsumon… Renkotsumon!"_

"REVENGE… SHALL BE MIIIIIIIIIIINE!" He thrust his Halberd forward…

"_**WIND-SCAR!"**_

…and three hot trails of burning fire started zooming in to where the fighters were now, and they hardly had the energy to keep up.

"No… this can't be!" cried TK.

"I'm too young to die!" cried Yolei.

The blast got closer, and then… WHAMM!

The blast did not hit them, but in fact… their Digimon had leapt right in the Wind-Scar's path just in time, and they took it.

"THORMON!"

"HORNETMON, NO!"

"EX-PHOENIXMON!"

"NO, FOREMENMON!"

The brave Digimon turned to look back at the others. "SORRY GUYS…" said Hornetmon, "YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM HERE!" added Thormon.

"WE'LL BE BACK THOUGH!" yelled Ex-Phoenixmon, "WE'RE SORRYYYYYYYYYY!" cried Foremenmon… **_KABLAM!_**

Their bodies all exploded, and the Wind-Scar vanished. Worst of all, the other couldn't sense their Digimon anywhere… which could only mean…!

"He… he got them!" sobbed Yolei.

"No… No way! Thormon!" cried TK.

They all began to share a soft cry, and Bankotsumon just gave a mocking look.

"Well… those guys got what was coming to them." He said, "Just makes my job all the more easy."

He hopped down to the ground, and made his way towards the heart struck fighters, who now didn't even have the strength to even spell FIGHT-BACK!

"Heh, heh, heh… And now the final ordeal." Bankotsumon said deeply, and readied his Halberd.


	20. You and what army?

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"So long…" Said Bankotumon, "This is where we say Good-bye!" he drew his aim back, but before he could bring it down… he was hit by several shots from behind.

"Huh… What!"

He turned and saw Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon. "We saw what you did, Bankotsumon." Davis said Deeply, "And You're going to pay for that." Added Kari.

"Ha, ha, ha… I'd say you're a little late in saying those words." Chuckled Bankotsumon, "I've already disposed for most of you friends, and I'll be glad to finish off the rest of them."

"Not unless we finish you off first!" said Angel-Veemon. "And, that's just what we're going to do." Princess-Angewomon added.

"Okay that's it, let's do this." Snarled Bankotsumon, and he turned back to the others. "I'm coming back for you!" The others, still too weak to even talk, hoped the best for the outcome.

Bankotsumon decided he wanted to face Davis, and only Davis. It really seemed the obvious choice, because even though he was fully charged, if Davis couldn't beat Bankotsumon, no one could.

That's just what they wanted him to think.

"Okay, Bankotsumon… prepare to meet your maker!" Davis said as he powered up, and into battle they went, starting off with a Dragon Rush, one that Bankotsumon was easily able to turn to his favor.

WHAMM… Davis got punched and slammed into the ground. "Ha, ha, ha… two minutes and already you've fallen."

Suddenly, Bankotsumon looked at his arm, it was bleeding badly, and worst of all Kari could sense that the Seed of light wasn't there anymore.

"That Bastard!" Bankotsumon snapped, and Sure enough, Davis leapt up from the ashes holding the seed in his fingers.

"That's one down, and six to go!" Davis said proudly, then he stuffed seed into his protective pockets on his pants.

Bankotsumon charged his blade up. "Not bad… now try this for size!"

"_**METEOR-BLAST!"**_

"Davis look out!" cried Kari, but the big fireball already crashed into Davis. "Yeah… got you… WHAA!"

Bankotsumon was kicked hard from behind and he himself crashed down into the ground. "You fell for my after image trick." Said Davis.

"GRR… I'll get you for this!" he growled, and they ended up in another Dragon Rush.

"You guys ever see Davis move so fast before?" asked Ken.

"No way…" said Yolei, "My eyes hurt, but that could be from my headache."

"Give up, Bankotsumon!" snarled Davis as he continued Punching and Kicking. "You can't win this time!"

"We'll see about that!" snapped Bankotsumon, and their Dragon rush broke up and stood ready to strike again. Both of them panting, but not even close to giving up yet.

"Heh, heh, heh… Just look at you. The Great Daisuke Motomiya, the so called _Most powerful _Digi destined in the world about to be destroyed by the most powerful member of the Band of Seven."

"Well… once I crush you and your friends, if there's anything left over, I'll re-configure you all as my floor mats!"

The others didn't like the sound of that, but Davis just smirked and simply said, "…Yeah right, Bankotsumon! Whatever."

"Huh? What did you say!"

"I got news for you pal…" replied Davis, "Even if you do defeat me—Which you won't; My friends would all mop the floor with you, and you know why big-shot…"

"Because… You're a _Selfish Sleaze-ball_ who only seeks power and might for your own greedy reasons!"

Bankotsumon turned bright red. "Why you--!"

"Wow… Davis!" Kari said while holding her chest in amazement.

"People like you never triumph, and don't even deserve power." Replied Davis. "But there are people like us who haves powers that can only be earned not stolen from others."

"We use our powers only for the right reasons and never dare think about stealing it from our teammates or anyone else like you have."

Bankotsumon's anger was really doing the talking now. "ENOGUH!" he shouted, "I'll make you wish you didn't say those words!"

He charged forward with his blade ready to slash Davis right down the middle, but it was too bad Bankotsumon was letting his anger do his work.

The moment he got ready to bring his arm down… SLASH! "GRR… Damn you." He said angrily as Davis pulled his fingers out from Bankotsumon's neck with three more Seeds of light.

"You really shouldn't let words hurt you this much." Said Davis, "Now all I have to do is grab that Seed in your left arm, and you'll be finished!"

Bankotsumon knew he was in trouble now, but he realized that Davis had quite forgotten something. "Well then… why don't you try this!" he jumped back and took aim.

Davis suddenly realized, "Oh, no… I forgot about the two seeds still inside Banryu."

"_**WIND-SCAR!"**_

And the three burning flames starting speeding towards him, and he dodged at the last minute.

"That wasn't nice!" growled Davis

"_**KAMEHAMEHA!"**_

Bankotsumon just laughed at the blast coming from him, "Ha, My Banryu is stronger than you think!" he said.

"_**BACK-LASH-WAVE!"**_

He swung down his blade and giant tornado attack captured the Kamehameha wave, and sent it in the other direction.

"Whoa… he just deflected the wave right back to Davis!" cried Angel-Veemon.

"Davis…" cried Kari.

"He'll be roasted to a crisp!" added Princess-Angewomon.

Davis saw no place to run this time, or else his own wave blast would blow the city to pieces. "WHOAAAAAAAA…!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of Davis, and the Wave was neutralized.

"Huh!"

"WHAT!" snapped Bankotsumon, "Where did that come from?".

Everyone looked up and saw Azulongmon in the sky. "Digi fighters… I have arrived!" he said.

The Fighter's on the ground jumped for joy and cheered, and so did Kari and the Angels.

"I hope I am not too late." Azulongmon said.

Davis looked up and smiled. "Azulongmon… I've got just six words for you!" he said proudly. _"DAMN GLAD TO SEE YOU MAN!"_

Azulongmon nodded, and then cast his look down. "Bankotsumon! I never thought I'd ever see your evil face again!"

Bankotsumon hadn't forgotten anything/ "Well take a good look… because you'll never see it again in this lifetime!" he snapped.

"You lock me and my six comrades into your puny little Destiny stones, and left us there like yellow trash!"

"You have any idea what's it's like to locked up in a stony prison for decades and decades… IT'S A NIGHTMARE!"

He poised his blade upward to the sky. "Well, you won't be able to lock me up this time." He said.

"We don't tend to Bankotsumon!" said Azulongmon, "Back then we just were not strong enough to take you and your band members on, but now we have a greater power than yours."

"Bankotsumon… the day has finally arrived. We are going to destroy you all finally and forever!"

"Yeah right… You and what army!"

"THIS ARMY!" came Tai's voice, and there behind Azulongmon were all of the original Digi destined and their Digimon at their strongest forms.

Along with all the rescued Digimon from the Digital world the Band of Seven didn't get too.

"We all may not have the power to beat you Bankotsumon, but with our help, Davis will." Said Azulongmon.

"Now everyone… raise your arms to the sky and give Davis the energy he needs."

Everyone, and the Digimon all raised their hands into the sky, and their body energies flew threw the air and inserted into Davis.

"Whoa… what's happening?" Davis said, "I feel so strong… I think I'm… I think I'm going to--!"

He rose higher and higher into the air and roared loudly. His body glowed in a field of golden light as his muscles became even larger, and his golden hair became even spikier and shinier.

"Whoa… Do you see what I see?" asked Princess-Angewomon.

"Davis…" said Kari, "…He… he transformed!"


	21. The SSJ2 Davis, & the Giant Bankotsumon

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Davis's muscles were really big and stiff, that the golden light around him shattered his Saiyan armor, only his pants and boots stayed on.

His hair now so unbelievable gold and spiky enough to put all hairstyles out of date.

"Hey… this is pretty cool!" he said in his deep slick voice.

"No… No it can't be!" cried Bankotsumon. "I studied all your moves, you can't go beyond that power and still be alive!"

Davis just gave a small, "HA! You may now a lot about Digi destined, Bankotsumon, but you still have a lot to learn about Saiyans!"

"You've seen me in my normal state, and you've seen me in my Super Saiyan state."

He cast a smile to all his friends, and they all smiled back. "Remember what I said about trust in your power, and your friends…?"

"Well, too bad… or you would know that their combined powers with mine allowed me to exceed past the point of Super Saiyan, and become a… _SUPER SAIYAN 2!"_

"Super Saiyan 2… HA, you got to be kidding me." Snorted Bankotsumon. "It would matter to me if you were Super Saiyan 100, you're still no match for me."

He could feel the four seeds of light Davis took being pitched at him. "Davis… what are you doing!" snapped Yolei.

"Is he crazy or just dumb!" asked TK.

Kari caught the look in Davis' eyes, so did the angels. "He's not crazy or dumb." Said Angel-Veemon.

Suddenly everyone caught the drift that Davis could beat Bankotsumon even if he had all his seeds back in his possession, and he was going to prove it!

"Actually, that's not it at all…" said Davis. Everyone had puzzled looks now. "Bankotsumon and I will be equally matched this way."

Bankotsumon looked up in disgust. "What? Are implying that I, _Bankotsumon_, of the Band of Seven… _AM WEAK!"_

"Well, you could say that you ARE weak compared to me now, or that I want to come after you with all I got to show, and you'll need more power than what you have to evenly match me."

Bankotsumon didn't care. He finished inserting the seeds back into his body and he was completely healed back to normal.

"Let's get it on!" and they both charged into battle.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!_

_Together!_

"_**WIND-SCAR!"**_

"_**KAMEHAMEHA!"**_

The two powerful blasts intercepted one another, and canceled each other out. "Not bad, huh?" asked Davis.

"GRR… Try this now!" and into a big Dragon Rush they went.

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
And If We Try,  
Now and Forever,  
No Matter Comes Next,  
We'll Be Okay._

By this point they were both moving so fast. "This is incredible. Even I cannot see them!" said Azulongmon.

The others looked with shocked expressions. "Hey… up there!" cried Cody, and everyone looked upward to the Dragon Rushing fighters.

WHAMM! Bankotsumon got bashed good in the gut!

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

"Here have these for a snack!" said Davis and he began firing small energy shots like crazy.

Bankotsumon spun his halberd around like a helicopter, but not fast enough to counter all the shots.

_And We Realize,  
What's On the Surface,  
Ain't Picture Perfect,  
But That Don't Mean A Thing.  
One Thing I Know,  
Is There's A Purpose,  
And Like The Circus,  
We're Hanging From The Rings._

Bankotsumon was still not willing to give up.

"_**METEOR-BLAST!"**_

Davis just stuck out his hands and actually kicked the giant fireball back to Bankotsumon like a Soccer-ball.

"_**BACKLASH-WAVE!"**_

Back and forth the ball went, in a tennis match to the one who'd be hit, and in a shock it was Davis who got hit, but intentionally.

"Ha, your finished!" snapped Bankotsumon. "Huh… Where'd he go!"

"_**DRAGON-PUNCH!"**_

BAM! Right in the backside, and Bankotsumon crashed down. "I'm just getting started!" Davis said.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!_

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

In the end, Davis snatched all the seeds out from Bankotsumon's body, and he was now so weak he could barely stand up.

"You'd better give up now, Bankotsumon!" said Davis. "Enough's enough… you've lost!"

Bankotsumon just stood there, huffing and puffing, which slowly turned into an evil maniacal laugh.

"What's that blade-boy so worked up about?" said TK.

"I'll admit defeat when I'm good and ready!" said Bankotsumon, "But now I see I'll have to resort to my ultimate plan!"

"Ultimate plan? What's he talking about?" asked Yolei.

"Heh, heh, heh… watch closely if you will. I only had to use this technique once!" with that his body, and his blade began glowing.

Then, his arms began to stretch and bulge in all directions. Then his feet, and his body.

"Wither were getting smaller…" cried Angel-Veemon. "Or he's getting _bigger_!" added Princess-Angewomon.

Before long, Bankotsumon was big enough to even take on Azulongmon… if he could fly, which he was too heavy to do, but he didn't feel he needed to.

He was so huge his Giant Halberd Blade could practically slice a big gash in the Earth.

"Hu, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" his voice was now deeper and echoed as he spoke. "What do you think now, fools. You're just bite-size! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"This is bad… Very bad!" cried Ken. "Can you feel his power!"

Yolei nodded. "He's big enough to used us as marbles." She cried.

Bankotsumon sniggered and took one swipe with his huge Blade, and practically crushed all the buildings in the city without even touching them.

"LOOK OUT!" Davis cried and everyone leapt high up to avoid being crushed by the falling rubble.

"Awe man… The city's totaled!" cried Cody. "There's practically nothing left!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… And that's only the beginning!" Laughed Bankotsumon. "Today I shall crush Japan… Tomorrow… THE WOOOOOOOOORRRRRLD! AH HA, HA, HA, HA!"


	22. Thank you Azulongmon, for everything!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Bankotsumon was still tearing up everything that crossed either his path, or the path of his blade.

Already, people from all over the next 500 miles began evacuating their homes and cities as they were next in Bankotsumon's path.

All the Digi fighters tried all they could, but even their most powerful attacks didn't even get his attention. He was just too big.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… this is so much fun. I haven't felt like this in almost a century!" he laughed.

"Damn…" cried Davis, "We're hitting him with everything we've got, but it's just not working."

"Even if we fire all at once, it hardly even tickles him." cried Cody. "There's got to be a way to lay him out for sure."

"There is ONE way!" said Azulongmon. "Davis, you and you alone can produce _the one powerful attack_ that can finish Bankotsumon for good."

"Well, don't keep to yourself. Let's have it!" snapped Yolei.

Azulongmon was hoping it would not have to come to this, but that Gennai and he had been talking over in the Digital world was decided for the best.

Davis would use the powers of the energy from all the Digimon still alive and by all the humans still in the world, and form…a_ Spirit Bomb!_

"A… Spirit Bomb?"

"Yes… the others will keep Bankotsumon distracted until you are able to complete the bomb, and once it is done, I will then use all my strength to bind Bankotsumon, and hold him at bay."

"While I have Bankotsumon held tight, you must then use the Spirit bomb to destroy him once and for all."

Everyone's faces went into shock. "But… Azulongmon." Cried TK, "If Davis does that, then… then…!"

"Yes, TK…" replied Azulongmon, "I too will be destroyed by the blast, but please hear me out."

He told them that it was for the best if they destroy him, because of all the things he had done.

_When the Digital World was in it's Prime, he created the Seven Destiny stones from the mystical seeds of light. _

_As everyone knew… The stones not only were responsible for sealing away the Band of Seven, but are the very sources that keep both the Digital world, and the Real world in tact._

_The very survival and condition of the two worlds had always depended on the Destiny stones, so as long as the stones remain in existence neither the human world or the Digital world would be safe._

"Once I am gone, the Seeds of light will be finally purified and Destiny Stones will disappear forever, and the two worlds will no longer require their existence!"

"And please… I know it will be hard for you all, but if you ever get hold of all eight of the Digiballs again… Do not make any attempt to wish me back."

"Azulongmon, No!" cried Davis, "Do you really expect me to destroy you, just like that!"

Azulongmon frowned. "I am sorry, but it must be done."

"NO!" shouted Davis, "I won't do it! I can't do it!"

"Davis you have to!" cried Angel-Veemon. "Davis, you have to see this realistically!"

"Realistically!" replied Davis. "One of our closest friend, guardian and ally just asked me to kill him, and you talk about me being realistic!"

Yolei grabbed hold of Davis and shook him vigorously. "Davis… DAVIS… GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!"

"Davis, you have to think with your head this time, and not with your heart!" said Ken. "Just think it over."

Davis was just asked to take Azlongmon's life out in the hopes of destroying Bankotsumon and putting and end to the long and struggling battle with the Band of Seven.

That was only taking out _one life… _Just one! And this was possibly their chance to finish Bankotsumon off for good, otherwise he'd just continue to storm the Earth and kill millions of others.

It was one life against millions, Davis knew there was no other way, and even if there was, they had no time to think it up.

"Alright…" Davis said. "For the sake of the world… I'll do it!"

Azulongmon smiled. "I know it is hard, Davis, but believe me, you are doing what is right."

They all went over a small briefing of what the fighters would do to get Bankotsumon's attention so he'd keep away from Davis, and use up his energy to get weaker.

"No matter what happens… Go for Banryu." Suggested Ken. "If that doesn't get his attention, nothing will."

With that, they broke off, and Davis flew up higher into the air. Azulongmon gave all the hidden Digimon, and the humans across the Earth the message.

Since everyone knew something like this had happened before in the battle's with Cell-Myotsimon, they immediately raised their hands to the sky to give Davis their energy.

While elsewhere Bankotsumon just saw several shots fly into his blade from behind, and then he saw where they came from.

"No one hurt's my Banryu and gets away with it!" he roared. "No one except US you big bully!" snapped Princess-Angewomon.

"GRR… I'll make you wish you hadn't said that!" roared Bankotsumon. But as he tried to charge for her, more blasts hit the blade from behind.

"Hey Blade-boy… over here!" called Yolei.

Every time Bankotsumon spun around, his blade was attacked by another, eventually he just swung around like a maniac, but couldn't lay a fingertip on the fighters.

Bankotsumon was so distracted in trying to crush the others, he didn't notice that right behind him Davis already had the Spirit-Bomb nearly completed.

"Azulongmon…" he shouted "I think we've got enough power now! Get ready and do your thing!"

Azulongmon nodded and fired a small beam it the sky in which the others recognized as a return signal, so they were readied themselves to retreat.

"Ah… Seven fighters side-by-side." Bankotsumon said sinisterly. "Even Fighters… Seven DEAD Fighters that is!" he poised his blade. "Who wants to go first!"

Azulongmon was slowly creeping up from behind, and Cody knew just what to say! "…YOU DO!" and they all hoped up and out of the way as Azulongmon wrapped himself around Bankotsumon's body.

Bankotsumon, could barely move at all. "Get this Sneaky monstrosity off of me!" he cried.

"I got a better idea!" came a voice from in the distance. Bankotsumon looked and saw Davis rise up over the horizon with the giant ball of light above him.

"You see that!" snapped Azulongmon. "That is the instrument of your doom, Bankotsumon!"

"No… I won't let it happen!" Bankotsumon snarled as he tried to break loose from the grip that bound him.

"Davis…!" cried Azulongmon. "BLAST HIM! DO IT! I CANNOT HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

Davis hesitated for a bit, still not sure if he could do this. "Come on Davis… you have too!" cried Kari. "If you don't we'll all be lost!"

Davis looked into his girlfriends tearful eyes. "COME ON DAVIS! DO IT!"

Davis nodded and readied his aim. "SO LONG, BANKOTSUMON!" he shouted as he thrust his arms forward, realizing the Bomb!

Bankotsumon looked up ahead at the huge ball heading right for him. "NO… I WON'T LET IT!" and he tried to defend with his Halberd, but the bomb was so strong, the blade was shattered.

"BANRYU… NO!" and he began to whimper in sever pain as his body became consumed by the energy. So Did Azulongmon.

"_Thanks Azulongmon, I won't forget for this!" _Davis thought. "Here goes!" he cried, and pushed his arms out!

"_**SPIRIT… BOMB… BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"**_

The two huge energy beams, far bigger than his Kamehameha wave, sunk right into the energy ball…

Bankotsumon felt his body beginning to shred up, and explode. "NOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

"_Thank you Davis… Thank you EVERYONE!"_ cried Azulongmon as the giant ball EXPLODED with one COLASAL BIG BANG!"

The bang knocked all the fighters out from the air, and actually shook the whole planet, as all Seven of the Destiny stones gathered up in the real world and exploded too.

In the end, the sky was blue once again, and Bankotsumon's energy could no longer be sensed.

"…WE DID IT!" cried Davis "WE WON!" and everyone erupted into cheers, cheers and more Cheers… It was all over.

"_Thank you Azulongmon… Thank you!"_


	23. DIGIBALL Z DIGIFORCE

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

All the Humans on all the other corners of the globe jumped into the air and cheered their lungs out, and so did the surviving Digimon who returned from their hideouts.

The Band of Seven was gone. Never to be seen, or heard from. Never to darken the day up again.

However… the cost of victory was high, and remembering Azulongmon's words, the team had to agree to never make an attempt to wish him back to life ever.

Though it was painful saying good-bye to a very close and powerful ally, The Digi fighters knew it was for the best.

"Well… now what do we do?" asked TK. "We may have crushed all the bad guys, but look around us."

It was true, the Digital World, and most of Tokyo were still pretty banged up and damaged from the Band of Seven's attack. The Spirit-bomb Davis threw even made a large crater in the middle.

"Well, we'll just have to find the eight Digiballs and summon Shenmon for help." Said Yolei.

"Yolei, you've forgotten something!" said Davis. "We already used the Digiballs after the battles with Cell-Myotsimon, _three months ago_."

"That's right Yolei." Said Ken. "And remember what happens after our wishes are granted, the Digiballs scattered around the Digital world, and turned into ordinary stones."

"Oh, right…" cried Yolei. "And they don't come back for a whole year."

"So even if we were to go searching for them now, we wouldn't be able to tell if the were in fact Digiballs." Said Cody.

"I wouldn't think that…" said Tai as he came over the wreckages on Wargreymon.

"Tai?" said Kari, "What are you doing here?"

"Gennai sent us." Answered Wargreymon. "He wants you all back in the Digital world pronto."

"We're on our way… Let's go guys!" said Davis. And the took off into the air in search of a Digital portal.

**_In the Digital world_**…

Gennai, and the original Digi destined group already had everything set up in the floating palace when Davis's team arrived.

"Good, you're all here." Said Gennai. "I'm going to come straight to the point…"

"First: I would like to congratulate you all, well done, in your struggles. Thanks to you all, the Band of Seven has been destroyed forever, and peace will once again rejoin both worlds."

"Second: I am aware that Azulongmon's sacrifice has struck us all with grief and bitterness, but try to realize that we talked about it, and decided it was for the best."

"Uh… yeah, Gennai, we get all that already." Said Davis. "But if you could put away the snow-blower. We still have a problem."

"Have you seen the mess in the two worlds." Added Yolei, "How are we supposed to get it all cleaned up?"

"Why, how else… with the _Digiballs_." Said Gennai. He pulled a small cloth off the table to reveal the Eight Digiballs.

**_Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, _**and**_ Light!_**

Davis' team didn't know what to say. How was it possible? How could the Digiballs have reappeared in only three short months after being used?

"It's kid of a long story…" said Tai.

Sometime after Bankotsumon had retreated to the Real world, Gennai gathered up Tai's gang to help him.

Since Gennai created the Digiballs, he was the only one who could find them and determine if they were Digiballs while still as stones.

One, by one, Tai and the others brought back a Digiballs, but of all the things of the Digiballs Gennai knew of, changing them from stone to normal was still beyond him.

But he didn't have to do it himself…

"Of course!" said Davis. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

"That's right." Said Sora, "All we had to do was just pop them in there and wait for a few hours since they already had three months ahead."

"Now we have them, good as new, and ready to go." Said Joe. "That we wanted you guys here quickly."

Gennai picked up the platter the Digiballs were on, and passed them to Davis. "It's time…" he said. "Go do it!"

Davis nodded.

Everyone walked to the outer-area's of the palace where Davis had placed the Digiballs, and they began to glow when they were all placed together.

"Well… here goes nothing!" said Davis. _"SHOW YOURSELF, SHENMON!"_

The ground began to shake, the sky grew dark as night, the balls were glowing even brighter than before.

A bolt of lightning struck the Digi-balls and shot straight up into the sky taking the shape of some of a Dragon Digimon, and there he was.

_Shenmon_… Master of Magic, and granter of wishes. Tai's team were really excited, this was the first time they had ever met Shenmon.

"Wow… Shenmon is really THAT Big!" cried Mimi.

"**_The Eight Digiballs have been gathered!" _**Shenmon said in his deep, deep voice! **_"Now… Speak… Speak your first wish!"_**

Davis stepped forward bravely. "Oh, Mighty Shenmon…" he said. "I wish for you to restore the Digital world and the Human world to the way it once was before the Band of Seven was released."

"**_As You Wish!" _**Shenmon's eyes glowed brightly as the worlds began to trembled and quiver.

The buildings were all restored in the real world, and the Digital world had everything back to normal. The Lakes, the Forests, the Mountains… all of it!

"Wow… it really worked." Said Matt.

"**_Your First Wish Is Granted." _**Said Shenmon, **_"Name Your Second Wish!"_**

"Many lives were taken at the hands of the Band of Seven upon their release." Said Davis. "Except for Azulongmon, can you bring them all back to life as they once were?"

"_**Yes, I Shall Indeed!"**_

Before long, all the Digimon who were destroyed were back to life, including Thormon, Ex-Phoenixmon, Hornetmon, and Foremenmon.

Cody, TK, Yolei, and Ken were so happy to have their friends back, alive, and well.

"Alright!" said Izzy as he checked his laptop. "It worked, everything's online, and back to normal."

"**_Your Second Wish Is Granted." _**Said Shenmon, **_"Now… Name Your Third, And Final Wish!"_**

Davis already had an idea of what to wish for. His original idea was to give Tai and his gang incredible powers like he had, but Gennai told him that, that would be impossible.

Tai and his group did not have anything hidden inside them to be awakened, and since Gennai was unable to make that happen, so was it for Shenmon.

Tai actually didn't mind it, and neither did the others. They had their fair shares of adventures, and now these days Digimon were far too tough for them to face anymore.

So they didn't really mind. Besides, this way, they could be the search patrol part of the team. Search and rescue anyone in danger while Davis' group beat up the baddies.

So, Davis wished for Shenmon to give him and the other members of his team, including the Digimon their full and ultimate potentials.

"Bring all of our power levels right up to the top."

"_**Very Well… I Understand!"**_

Davis and the team began glowing, and as their power levels increased, their bodies got extreme makeovers.

Now they each looked like Super-Studs, and gorgeous Models. "hey there handsome!" said Kari as she walked up to Davis. "Going my way."

Davis wiped his hand through his hair. "Not at all pretty woman." He said in a cool voice.

"**_Your Three Wishes Have Been Granted!" _**Said Shenmon, **_"Now I Bid You Farewell!"_**

In a bright flash of light, Shenmon vanished, the Eight Digi-balls rose into the sky and flew off in different directions, and the sky became clear again.

"Come on gang." Said Davis, "Were heading home."

**_Days later_**…

Davis indeed let his friends join him on his criminal patrol job, and the government was glad to have them all on the team.

There was a serious Bank robbery being held up, and the army of punks retreated into the mall.

_**Attention all criminals, bullies, and Drug-dealers. Do a favor and crawl back into the darkness from whence you came, or have your butts kicked by the one and only…**_

_**THE DIGIBALL Z DIGI FORCE!**_

_-Digi, Digiball… DIGIBALL Z_

_Digi, Digiball… Z_

_Digi, Digiball… DIGIBALL Z_

_Digi, Digiball… Z_

_-Digi… Digiball Z_

_Digi… Digiball Z_

_-Digi, Digiball… DIGIBALL Z_

_Digi, Digiball… Z_

_Digi, Digiball… DIGIBALL Z_

_Digi, Digiball… Z_

**_DIGI… BALL… Z!_**

In the end, Davis and his team of Super fighters bagged up all the crooks, and left the police with their signature.

"_Compliments of your Friendly Neighborhood Digi-Force!"_

**_THE END!_**


End file.
